A Day In The Life Of Rei Kon
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: Rei is the well known geek of the school, quiet, shy and in love with the school baddass Kai Hiwatari. However with help from a friend and a little makeover will Rei finally gain the confidence to become true to his heart? KaiRei TalaBryan
1. Life with the Kon

**Well this is my first yaoi fic****; well actually it's my first fic ever so please go easy on me for at least the first chapter. **

**Title: A Day In The Life Of Rei Kon**

**Author: **Komodo Butterfly

**Summary: **Rei is the well known geek of the school, quiet, shy and in love with the school baddass Kai Hiwatari. However with help from a friend and a little makeover will Rei finally gain the confidence to become true to his heart? KaiRei TalaBryan

**Warnings: **Yaoi/ Shounen-ai, Boys kissing, Possible future lemon, AU.

* * *

"Rei, up!" a voice screeched as a boy tumbled out of bed with a cry, startled by the incessant shrieking emerging from downstairs via his older sister, Mariah. 

Groaning Rei wearily grabbed his coke bottle glasses grabbing a change of clothes from his closet before slipping into the shower only to find the hot water non-existent as he gave a weary sigh before plunging himself into its icy depths. Shivering he quickly washed before jumping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist as his teeth chattered uncontrollably drying and dressing as fast as humanly possible. His outfit consisted of a white plaid shirt with black slacks and outdated sneakers as he tied his hair back into a low ponytail, slipping his coke bottle glasses on before exiting the bathroom and traipsed down the stairs coming face to face with his elder brother Lee.

"You're gonna be late geek" his brother smirked glancing at his younger brother's outfit with a grimace.

Scowling at Lee, Rei brushed past him ignoring the twinge of hurt that manifested from his brother's mocking words, like he would ever be good enough, especially not for the boy he'd had a crush on for the past three years. Trudging into the kitchen he glanced up in time to be crushed in a bone-crushing hug as his sister attempted to squeeze the life force out of him.

"Mariah, need oxygen!" he choked out desperately trying to free himself from his sister's vice-grip. Grudgingly releasing her younger brother, Mariah handed him a plate of toast with jam as he stared down at it with hunger evident in his eyes as he greedily dug in with fervour.

"You know it still amazes me how skinny you can stay no matter how much you cram into your mouth Rei" Lee stated entering the room as Rei scowled before dropping the toast he'd been munching on, choosing instead to grab his bag and vacate the house oblivious to his brother's shrieks and yelps as he was repeatedly hit over the head with his sister's handbag for hurting their brother's feelings yet again.

Walking down the sidewalk Rei was oblivious to his surroundings until he came to a pet store a few yards down from his house. Stopping in his tracks Rei stopped to admire the kittens tumbling over each other as they pawed at the window as if they were trying to reach him. So focused on the display before him Rei was oblivious to the silent figure sneaking up on him until it was too late as a hand reached out grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around causing him to let out an undignified shriek of fright which quickly turned to rage as he glared at his best friend, Tala Ivanov. He had known Tala for the past eight years when he and his siblings had moved over from China, Tala being the first person to approach him on the school yard as some boys had been bullying him over his glasses and clothes.

"Tala!" he hissed attempting to hit his friend over the head who merely smirked in response.

"Drooling over kitties again? Or rather at a certain baddass you've had a crush on for the past three years?" he smirked as Rei merely blushed in response, ducking his head as he turned back to the display.

Taking note of Rei's slightly dishevelled appearance and almost pained look in his eyes, Tala soon came to a conclusion. "Your brother's been picking on you again hasn't he?" Tala asked changing the subject which Rei was thankful for, choosing instead to simply nod in response. Sighing Tala put his arm around his friend's slight form. "Rei, you really need to start standing up to your brother!" Tala admonished feeling Rei sigh beneath him as he leaned back into his only friend's touch, craving the comfort he was often neglected due to how he looked.

"Come on. I'm not gonna miss my make-out time with Bryan because of your little daydreams" Tala sighed dragging Rei away from the kitten's display and down the street behind him, the boy almost dropping his glasses much to the delight of his slightly hyperactive friend who had been desperately trying ever since he'd first saved Rei from those bullies, without luck mind you, to rid his friend of the 'cursed glasses' as he so rightly named.

The two continued through the narrow streets, eventually arriving at Bakuten High where a tall lavender haired male stalked towards them pulling Tala into a bruising kiss leaving Rei to shake his head slightly at their antics. As a few moments passed, Rei slowly headed inside as jealousy slowly bubbled up inside him upon seeing the love between his best friend and his boyfriend, knowing that in his current state he'd probably never have what those two shared.

Walking through the seemingly endless corridors being barged past and jostled repeatedly, Rei eventually came to his homeroom taking a seat in the very back corner in an attempt to hide from those who would constantly tease and bully him during class. Just as he slipped into his seat the bell rung signalling the start of homeroom as slowly one by one the rest of the students trickled in. Rei silently observed his classmates, taking his glasses off in order to clean them as he was unaware of the figure looming over him.

"Rei!" a voice yelled in his ear causing him to jump out of his seat in surprise as snickers sprung up around the room triggered by the astounding way Rei had managed to jump a few feet into the air in his panic, laying in a heap on the floor..

Looking up at the figure that'd moved in front of him, Rei came face to face with Bryan, boyfriend of Tala, best friend of Kai, Rei's crush for the last few years. Scowling at the familiar face Rei gingerly picked himself up sliding back into his set as he blinked away the tears of frustration that threatened to fall. Picking up the glasses he'd left on the desk Rei started gloomily at the floor ignorant of the fact that Bryan had taken the seat next to him as the rest of the class resumed their chatter.

"Heh, Tala wasn't kidding when he said you were easy to scare" Bryan mused with a slight chuckle only stopping upon seeing the depressed state his lover's friend seemed to be in.

"What's up with you?" Bryan asked warily, the look on Rei's face telling him all he needed to know as Rei muttered something under his breath.

"What?" was the intelligent reply as Bryan strained to hear the younger boy's words.

"I said you're a bastard, and that I hate my life" Rei muttered loud enough to hear slipping the glasses back on his face as golden eyes were blocked out by the bulky frames.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I doubt this is really all that good not to mention Rei's kinda emo-ish but I'll really try to improve on it.**

**I might update only if I get at least 2 reviews, otherwise I'll just assume that no one is reading it. And no flames please, at least not until the second chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed though.**

**It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	2. Behind closed doors

**Thankies for all the reviews so far everyone! I asked for only two and ended up getting ****fifteen**** so I'm really happy about that - **

**Here's the next chapter and I've enabled the anonymous reviews, hadn't realised it was still disabled sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own beyblade, its characters or make any money from writing this story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and the plot is mine so steal it and you will cease to exist!**

* * *

Guilt was evident in his actions as Bryan attempted to console Rei on several occasions during homeroom only to be met by a series of glares and scowls as after what seemed like hours of torture, really only a few minutes, as Bryan deep musings were interrupted by the incessant shrieking of the school bell, deafening those unfortunate enough to sit right next to it.

Turning back to Rei, Bryan was about to open his mouth in an attempt to apologize for embarrassing him earlier only to find himself facing nothing but air as Rei weaved expertly throughout the bustling crowds that had seemingly emerged from no where leaving Bryan to merely gape as the swish of Rei's ponytail was all that could be seen.

Ducking into one of the science labs, Rei quickly found himself the target of the worst group in the school as they slowly closed in on him. He felt fear and nervousness build up inside of him, overflowing his mind with panic and dread as he waited for the torment he was sure would come.

"Well look who it is" a voice cackle as the small group of males parted for their leader Ozuma as he slowly stalked over to Rei who looked ready to flee at any given moment. Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder Rei tensed feeling the hand tighten causing him to whimper from the pain as the expression on Ozuma's face grew more sinister and sadistic as he relished in the sound of Rei's pain.

"Hello Rei, miss me?" Ozuma asked, darkness clouding his eyes as Rei stood motionless, gaping like a fish out of water as he felt all strength leave him, allowing no energy for escape.

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" was the smirked question as Rei felt the hand slowly spin him around.

Golden orbs met sinister green as Rei felt the tension in the room rise to an all time high, so thick you could slice it up and put it in a stew. Feeling Ozuma's grip tighten uncomfortably as the minutes passed Rei silently cursed himself for letting this happen to him yet again. All through the agonizing wait Rei couldn't help feel ashamed that even though at least ten minutes had passed, not one pupil in the entire school had yet to know he was missing from class.

"Poor little Rei-Rei, beaten everyday with no friends to help him. No one's coming to save you Rei-Rei, not a soul" Ozuma mocked harshly as Rei felt tears prick at his eyes, the cold truth of those words hitting him harshly as he subjected himself to the emptiness slowly consuming him inside.

Rei let his head hang slightly as another hand tied his wrists back immobilizing his movements before a sharp slap to his cheek flung his head to the side as his cheek reddened slightly from the harsh contact. A hard punch to his stomach winded him as he fell to his knees hissing from the contact as the small group grew identical smirks at the sounds of his painful cries. A slight movement was all that was needed to initiate the barrage of kicks and punches aimed at the frail boy still locked in the grip of Ozuma as his face steadily turned a canvas of black and blue as bruises steadily decorated his face and body, blood dripped from multiple scratches and cuts before Rei was harshly dropped on the cold floor as the group ran away, roars of laughter surrounding them as Rei lay in a crumpled heap, blood steadily trickling out of the several wounds he'd acquired as footsteps were heard running towards him before Rei slipped into the welcoming darkness as he slowly blacked out from the pain.

"Rei? Can you hear me? Rei?" a voice echoed throughout his mind as he blearily opened his eyes blinking multiple times in efforts to clear his bleary vision as his whole body ached from the continuous dull pain from his repeated beatings earlier.

"Tala?" the whispered response emerged from a blood-filled mouth as Rei flinched harshly as the pain grew more intense, blood red hair falling into Rei's blurred sight as he blindly felt around for Tala's hand, clasping their fingers together as he was handed his glasses allowing him to see through the hazy light that surrounded him.

"Why didn't you tell me Rei?" Tala murmured lovingly gently sweeping away the blood soaked strands of ebony hair from his ashen face as Rei guiltily looked away. Feeling another presence on the other side of him he noticed Bryan sitting next to him looking at him with concern in his eyes as another figure caught his eye hiding in the shadow-filled doorway.

"Rei? Have you any idea how worried I was when Bryan found you? Never do that again! How could you let them get away with hurting you like this?! Tala whispered tenderly as Rei's eyes filled with tears at the fragility in his closest friend's eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you…I didn't want anyone to know" Rei trailed off with a whisper as he heard the school nurse bustle around the infirmary, eyes still recalling the face of the figure in the doorway. The leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys, the group which Bryan and Tala both belonged to within the schools walls, Kai Hiwatari, alleged ruler of the school's hierarchy. Yet Rei couldn't believe what he'd seen. He could have sworn he'd seen concern within the depths of the eyes of the school's King. It couldn't be possible…could it?

* * *

**And I'll stop here for now…now I will accept flames as long as they don't refer to any of the pairings in this story. **

**Constructive criticism is as always welcome and to those I never replied to in the reviews, I am SO sorry about that. I got so much more than I thought I would that I lost track of who I'd replied to and who I hadn't…I'll try to reply to everyone's for this chapter…providing I still get any.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**I'm hoping to update once every 1-2 weeks depending on my schedule as I'm swamped in media ad art coursework, plus it takes me a while to find inspiration.**

**I think I'll aim for say 4 reviews this time?**

**Sayonara!**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	3. The cat's out of the bag

**Sorry if this is a bit late, I kinda got my laptop stuck on num lock so half of what I typed became numbers and I couldn't figure out how to unlock it. Anyway it's all fixed now so thankies to all reviews and please enjoy this chapter. You'll start to see some KaiRei action here…well I hope so anyway. Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Bryan looked down at the sleeping forms of his lover and Rei as pity and warmth flooded his heart as he gently traced the healing bruises that still decorated their kitten's face. Feeling his lover's eyes on him he glanced up with a soft smile matching Tala's as the two manoeuvred themselves so that Rei was in Tala's lap allowing Bryan easy access to his lover as soft lips met in earnest. Feeling the two above him shift around, Rei blearily opened his eyes only to see his best friend making out with his boyfriend right above him forcing Rei to quell the jealousy that threatened to arise upon knowing he'd never be able to have what those two had, a relationship, a romantic relationship.

Breaking the tender moment between himself and Tala, Bryan glanced down to see golden eyes staring at him with poorly hidden amusement as Bryan smirked before ducking down to give the neko a quick kiss to his forehead, fully aware how much it annoyed their kitten. Giving a slightly playful scowl Rei shifted into a more comfortable position gaining the attention of Tala who tightened his grip around the frail form of his friend before ducking his head to also give Rei an affectionate kiss to his forehead as a sign of their friendship.

"How long was I out?" Rei asked slightly curious as he observed the expressions on his friend's faces.

"About six hours or so, we were given permission by the nurse to bring you back home. Your sister's probably in the middle of a panic attack when she heard what Ozuma did to you" Tala murmured peeling away some of the blood encrusted strands of hair as Rei flinched at the name of his tormentor.

"And what about Lee?" Rei couldn't help but ask wondering what his brother's reaction would be to his favourite target being beaten by another.

"I think he said something about revenge and went out for a few hours, then he came back covered in blood with one of Ozuma's cronies being dragged behind him and being made to apologize to your sister seeing as how you were still unconscious. Mariah hit him with her handbag a couple of times, pretty funny actually" Bryan mused as Rei couldn't help but smile at the imagery knowing first hand how painful Mariah's handbag could be.

"Tala?" a whispered question arose as Rei turned to his friend who glanced down at him, concern evident in his eyes a he waited for Rei to continue. "When I first awoke, I thought I saw someone in the doorway" Rei muttered aware of both boys' eyes on him, pondering his words.

"You saw Kai didn't you Rei?" Bryn asked as Rei looked up in surprise, mutely nodding in response.

"How do you…" Tala began only to be cut off by his lover's voice evoking a glare from said lover.

"Just as we were leaving with Rei, Kai had hidden himself around the corner. He said something about seeing Rei's condition, he looked worried, troubled even. I think he cares for you Rei, to some extent at least. But he is the King of the school, if he were to be seen caring for you, he'd lose everything. He seems afraid to get closer to you; if he does he knows you'll only get hurt again, like with what happened with Ozuma" Bryan finished, quickly kissing the top of is lover's head erasing the previous glare and replacing it with a soft smile of wonderment. Tala rested against his boyfriend's broad shoulders with a slightly lovesick look on his face causing Rei to quietly snicker accompanied by Bryan who was unable to stop the amusement erupting from inside at the uncharacteristically beaming grin on his boyfriend's face.

"So what you're saying is I'm so low on the social chain, if I ever want Kai to even notice me I need to become popular?" Rei asked trying to get his head around the concept.

"No, what I'm saying is if you ever want Kai to ask you out without fear of what others think, then you need to alter how the rest of the school sees you. If Tala wasn't in la-la land at the moment he'd probably be suggesting a makeover right about now" Bryan said calmly, although his eyes betrayed the hint of amusement at his boyfriend's dream-like state leaving Rei to ponder what he'd suggested.

Snapping out of his lovesick state long enough to catch the last few words his boyfriend had uttered, Tala broke out into a huge grin jumping up with a cry as Bryan automatically checked to see his boyfriend hadn't hurt himself in some way. Scowling at his lover's pawing at him, Tala merely brushed hands aside as he skipped over to Rei enveloping him in a tight hug murmuring something in his ear which caused Rei to flush with embarrassment as Bryan looked on in curiosity.

"Are you going to tell me what you just said?" Bryan asked blankly as his lover merely offered him a smile before whispering a few words, the expression on Bryan's face growing much softer yet his eyes remained full of mirth as Rei struggled to avoid their piercing gazes, starting to feel self-conscious about what he'd just agreed to.

"Is this what you really want Rei-Rei?" Tala asked gently as Rei nodded, absentmindedly wiping some flecks of blood off his face whilst Tala watched with barely concealed glee, his dream finally coming true as he inwardly plotted the near future of oe of his closest and dearest friends, said friend silently cursing himself as he readied himself for the pain that he was sure would come.

"Don't you think we should let his siblings know he's awake Tala?" Bryan pointed out as Tala gave an innocent smile.

"Of course, Bryan will you let them know while I help Rei-Rei get cleaned up a bit? He and I need to get some things sorted out" Tala gave his lover a pleading look, eyes glowing with hidden lust as he silently promised his lover a lot to look forward to provided Bryan agreed to the favour.

Automatically nodding at his mate, Bryan headed out the room and down the stairs in order to inform the now clean Lee and the still hyperventilating Mariah that their brother was awake.

* * *

**Okay the ending is a bit weak, but I'm a bit stressed at the moment. ****Anyway sorry if this is short…I am trying to aim to get all my chapters over 1000 word not including AN's and I'm still working on it. I know i promised some KaiRei in this chapter, and there are hints of it but I PROMISE to put more in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: ****Rei's Makeover**

**Remember:**** It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**P.S. I'm aiming for 5 reviews before I update this in about a week or so!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	4. Rei's makeover Part 1

**Thankies to all reviews yet again! Sorry I never replied but I've been really stressed lately due to school and stuff. Anyway here's the long awaited makeover chapter! I was inspired by 'Once upon a December' in the Disney Anastasia movie…I can't stop singing it now lol. Anyway here's the chapter…**

* * *

Waiting for Bryan to exit the room, Tala turned to Rei with barely concealed glee as he grabbed the wrist of his friend before proceeding to drag him down the hall into the fairly spacious bathroom. Locking the door, Tala cut off any possible exit his friend may have thought possible leaving Rei to feebly pout as his only chance of escape was cut off. Rei slowly lowered himself onto the side of the bathtub as Tala circled him much like a vulture would to its prey. Giving a wicked grin, Tala ordered Rei to run the bath and get in before dashing out of the door, once again ensuring it was locked as he gathered the necessities he'd need for his new project. Sighing at his friend's actions, Rei reluctantly stripped, mindful of his injuries as he slipped into the tub full to the brim with steamy water just as the door was slammed open causing him to yelp in fright much to the amusement of Tala.

Smirking at Rei, Tala placed the bag full of clothes and accessories on the floor before stalking over to where Rei was and getting to work on his latest masterpiece. Screams and yelps were all that could be heard from the bathroom as the three downstairs warily looked at each other, all unwilling to see what was happening for fear it'd happen to them to.

After a few agonizingly long hours the door to the bathroom finally opened, steam pouring out almost seeming to be something of a horror film as Bryan, Mariah and Lee waited nervously downstairs, anxiousness growing with each moment that passed as Bryan silently wondered if his lover had actually killed Rei, the silence so deafening as well as the knowledge of his boyfriend's instability only serving to back up this worrying theory. As the moments slowly passed, Tala exited the bathroom followed by a fresh-faced Rei who stumbled slightly as he was dragged down the stairs into the living room where his family and Bryan resided. Upon seeing his over enter the room Bryan wrapped an arm around him possessively before noticing the lack of their kitten alongside him.

"Tala what did you do to Rei?" Bryan asked warily, worry evident in his eyes as no sight of the young neko was to be seen.

"Relax; he's waiting in the hall. He wants to be reassured that you lot won't laugh at him, especially you Lee!" Tala warned darkly, sending a flirtatious glance over to his boyfriend who merely smirked in response, eyes telling Tala all he needed to know about what would be in store for him later that night.

"Fine" Lee agreed reluctantly, slightly put out by the fact he wouldn't be allowed to tease his baby brother in the presence of his friend's before brightening up at the thought of Rei looking less like a geek and more like a human.

"Rei, come in!" Tala called, annoyed when Rei didn't immediately enter the room. Sighing in annoyance, Tala exited the room momentarily before returning with another boy with long black hair in tow.

"Rei? Is that really you?" Mariah gaped uncertain as golden eyes locked with hers giving a shy nod in answer.

Gaping at the slight form before the Bryan and Lee couldn't believe their eyes. Long black hair shone in the dim light, shortened bangs shading his eyes slightly giving him more of sexy appeal yet still maintaining the natural innocence that was Rei Kon. His hair was now layered with dark blue highlights giving him a mysterious allure. His glasses were finally removed, which explained all the yelling that had occurred earlier on, in their place were contacts allowing people to finally notice his rich golden orbs. He now wore a silk black Chinese style tunic with silver fastenings and a pair of dark blue denim jeans over black leather boots. A black leather jacket was draped loosely over is shoulders. His hair was left running down his back like an ebony waterfall streaked with ice. His face had been carefully cleaned and although some bruising still remained, he looked a lot healthier than he had previously.

Word were left unspoken as the atmosphere grew so thick you could cut it up and stick it in a stew as the three silently admired the sight before them. Rei however grew more restless and self conscious as the silence continued to stretch. Finally breaking the silence Tala stood abruptly from his place in Bryan's lap as he glanced at the other occupants before settling his gaze on the now unnerved Rei.

"Well? What do you think?" Tala prompted, glaring at his boyfriend who hurriedly gave his approval in the form of an appreciative nod signalling the others to do the same.

"He's really changed you Rei!" Mariah gaped in awe slowly putting her arms around her baby brother as if she expected him to disappear. Blushing slightly in response to the unusually kind words coming from his family, Rei stood awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to this unusually kind gesture.

"I'm taking him shopping tomorrow so we can get him a whole new wardrobe if that's okay with you two?" Tala questioned already planning on what he'd buy, not only for Rei but for himself as well.

"That's fine with me, as long as one of you is with my baby brother at all times. I do not want him in the same vicinity as those total bastards who hurt him before! Understand?" Mariah questioned sweetly, eyes blazing in anger as she refused to allow what had occurred earlier to happen again.

"Excellent! Then I'll see you tomorrow Rei-Rei for a day of pampering at the mall" Tala giggled giving Rei a quick hug before exiting the room, waving behind him as Bryan trailed behind him.

"More like a day of hell" Bryan muttered knowing just how dangerous Tala could be when let loose in a mall. Well he was dangerous to Bryan's wallet anyhow with all the spending he did.

"I heard that! And just for that you won't be getting any tonight!" Tala called out behind him unaware of the wounded expression that had just crossed his lover's face much to the amusement of Rei and his siblings as they stifled their giggles. Glaring at them Bryan stalked out of the room before giving Rei a soft smile which was quickly returned.

* * *

"So how is he?" a voice cut through his thoughts as Tala turned to one of his oldest friend's with a small grin.

"Concerned for the kitten are we Kai?" Tala teased as he observed Kai's expression carefully, trying to discern whether or not he was worthy of Rei.

"Why do you care?" was the muttered response as Kai shifted slightly under the scrutiny.

"Because Rei means a lot to me and if you only want him so you can hurt him then me and Bryan will beat the living shit out of you!" Tala said darkly as he went over the situation in his mind, eyes sparkling with glee as he silently wondered which would be more painful; castration or having both legs shot off.

"How did you get Bryan to have sex with such an idiot like you?" Kai muttered with a slight smirk at Tala's indignant look.

"Jealous much? If you must know once he got a piece of me in the bedroom he couldn't live without me and my talents" Tala leered, inwardly giggling at the disgust that showed on Kai's face.

"Just tell Rei I'm coming with you two tomorrow. Better yet bring Bryan so I don't have to put up with you hovering around us" Kai smirked at the insulted look that came to the wolf's face.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna end it here. Sorry this is so late but I had a bit of writer's block. **

**And I REALLY need help for the next chapter, if anyone can give me help on different male clothing it would be really appreciated!**

**Anyway I'm sorry there wasn't much KaiRei, at least there was more than in the last chapter, but I'll add a LOT more next chapter and Rei's makeover will hopefully be finished.**

**Remember:**** It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**P.S. I'm aiming for another 5 reviews, and I promise I'll update within the next two weeks at the most!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	5. Rei's makeover Part 2

**Once again thankies everyone for your reviews!**** And Miah-Chan and Bankotsufan for their advice on clothing and stuff. Anyway rather then ramble on I'll just let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Golden orbs blinked sleepily as Rei struggled to enter consciousness, groaning from the stiffness in his lean muscles he stumbled out of bed into what appeared to be a wall of some sort. Still disoriented from sleep, Rei yelped as he hurtled towards the ground, strong arms stopping his fall as his vision cleared enough for him to recognise the familiar crimson strands. 

"Tala? What are you doing?" Rei asked, forcibly polite though he couldn't stop himself from yawning towards the end of his question. Attempting to push back Tala, Rei was confused to discover another pair of hands stopping him from escaping. Whirling around, he came eye to eye with crimson as he instantly paled.

"K-K-Kai! W-What are you doing here?" Rei stuttered, paranoid this was yet another cruel prank.

"Didn't Tala tell you?" crimson eyes slanted in annoyance as Kai turned to said boy who merely gave a sheepish grin in response to the shaken head from Rei.

Sighing in irritation Kai turned back to Rei who at this point was managing a rather good impression of a deer trapped in headlights. Running his eyes over the lithe frame before him, Kai licked his lips slightly in anticipation as he mentally ran over the vast improvements that Tala had managed to achieve with his kitten's appearance.

"I'm not going to hurt you kitten" Kai soothed, smirking as Rei growled with annoyance at the nickname that had begun to become very popular among the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Pouting slightly at the two Rei failed to notice the lustful glint that had managed to appear in his crush's eyes. Managing to manoeuvre himself out from under them, Rei darted into the bathroom struggling to calm his racing heart as he shakily turned on the shower tap, inwardly growling at Tala for failing to tell him about Kai's arrival. Sighing in exasperation he climbed into the shower letting the steamy water rinse his troubles away, ignorant of the two outside the bathroom door.

"Well so much for that!" Tala remarked as he wandered back into Rei's room with Kai glaring daggers at his back all the way.

As Rei finished rinsing the last of the lather out of his hair he exited the shower only to find his original clothes gone replaced with clothes he knew could have only been put down by Tala. Sinking to his knees as he fiercely blushed at how ridiculous he knew he was going to look, he reluctantly dried and dressed inwardly nervous of what Kai would think, changing himself just to have a chance with someone.

'I'm pathetic. I can't believe I ever thought this was a good idea' he thought. Sighing to himself, he slowly opened the door, afraid of being noticed as he dashed downstairs, under the illusion that Kai and Tala were still in his bedroom. His hopes however were soon shattered as he entered the living room only to find his siblings, Bryan, Tala and Kai looking at him with a range of expressions; from joy (Mariah) to lust (Kai).

"Well now that Sleeping Beauty has awoke we can go now" Bryan said as he swept out of the room with the other three in tow, Tala tugging Rei slightly so that he couldn't escape leaving Kai to admire the view laid out before him as the three exited the house where the other two members of the Blitzkrieg Boys were waiting for them.

The next twenty minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours as Rei shifted slightly under the scrutiny of the others. As he'd gotten into the car he could have sworn he felt someone grope his ass putting him on the edge through the whole of the ride there. As the car drew to a halt Rei stumbled out as fast as humanely possible much to the other's amusement as Tala loosely draped an arm around the slight boy's shoulders puling him inside, both ignorant to the growls emitting from their lover's, or in Rei's case soon to be lover.

Rei was repeatedly dragged into numerous stores by Tala as Kai and Bryan trailed slowly behind, overwhelmed with the amount of bags they'd been forced to carry. Spencer and Ian were sat outside a small coffee shop watching the mayhem unfold with identical evil grins upon their faces. Just as he was ready to pass out from exhaustion Rei was gently led to where Ian and Spencer still sat, turning around slightly he saw Kai give him a reassuring smile as he helped Rei into the chair knowing just how deadly Tala could be unguarded in a mall. Sighing in relief Rei tentatively sipped his hot chocolate, upon feeling a piercing gaze on him he glanced up confused before locking eyes with crimson orbs. Flushing lightly he dropped his eyes back down to his drink, too shy to look back up again much to the amusement of Tala who had been watching the interaction between the two, inwardly smirking over the fact his plan was coming into place.

After their short break Tala once again dragged Rei to yet another store, this time accompanied by the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys as Rei was forcibly thrown into a changing room along with several different outfits in hopes of finding the perfect outfit for Rei's entrance to school tomorrow. After several muffled grunts and shrieks, causing many shoppers to look at the booth in wonderment at the suggestive sounds, Tala had finally managed to force Rei into a silk red shirt with a black Chinese dragon riding up the side, dark blue jeans lined with silver thread and top of he line canvas sneakers. A black leather belt was fastened around his waist with a simple silver necklace hanging around his neck bearing a silver tiger charm with emerald stripes.

Silence echoed throughout the room as the Blitzkrieg Boys could only stand and gape at the ebony-haired boy before them, currently shifting nervously on his feet as he awaited their approval. As seconds slowly ticked by Rei's apprehension grew back full force as he let his head drop slightly in embarrassment before time resumed its post as the others jumped into action.

"I can't believe you actually have style Tala!"

"Whoa, you look hot Rei!"

"Not bad Tal, not bad at all!"

These responses were all shouted out at once much to Tala's joy and slight annoyance at not being able to discern who'd actually said what. The final boy, who had yet to utter anything, remained silent as eyes slowly raked over Rei's lithe frame taking in what was on display before them.

"Well Kai? We're waiting" Tala drawled, boredom evident in his tone as he waited for any sign of response from the two-toned boy.

"It suits him" was the short reply as Tala growled in annoyance, Rei simply choosing to flush with confusion as he warily made to return into the dressing room only to be held back by Bryan who gave him an apologetic smile.

"And a black eye would suit you too don't you think?" Tala smirked as anger flashed across Kai's eyes, Rei struggled helplessly in Bryan's arms as the scene before him brought back painful memories for him.

Glancing at the boy in his arms Bryan grew slightly anxious as it suddenly clicked in his head what the scene in front of them would trigger for the boy who'd most definitely been in this situation more than once.

"You two, stop it now!" Bryan ordered as he felt Rei tremble slightly as Tala moved to attack Kai who looked ready to retaliate.

Whirling around to face him and Rei, Tala and Kai growled as hell broke out between the three, Rei unwillingly in the centre of it as he feebly shut his eyes griping onto Bryan's shirt as the memories started to re-emerge.

* * *

**Okay I know this is late and I'm REALLY sorry about that! Plus this kinda turned out a little more angsty then I originally planned but at least it's longer than my other chapters, right?**

**Anyway I will try to update sooner next time but as I am in the middle o psychology coursework and my art exam it make take up to 2.5 weeks before I get the next chapter posted…provided you all still want to read this that is.**

**Let me know what you think, and if you can let me know of any errors that I've missed that'll be great thanks!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**P.S. I'd like to get 6 revies before i update if possible.**


	6. Fights resolved and Sleepiness ensures

**Once again thankies for your reviews**** and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tension drenched the room as Bryan, Tala and Kai refused to back down. Clutching onto Bryan's shirt Rei could only wait for the fight to erupt as he refused to open his eyes, afraid of what he'd see. Just as all hell was about to break loose, Rei was suddenly pulled away from the three as he fell back against Spencer who wrapped an arm around him, pulling him away from the three who looked ready to attack each other at any given moment in time.

"Stop it now!" a voice cut through the tension as the three turned to Spencer who glared fiercely at them, Rei secure in his arms much to the three's annoyance.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't, you just attacked me for no reason"

"Oh sure, you're never at fault are you!"

"Oh you're so immature!"

"Stop it all of you!" Spencer growled as the three once again turned to him, Rei having disappeared with Ian long ago in an attempt to forget the memories which had once again come to light.

"Where's Rei?" Kai spoke up; looking around for his kitten as he other two followed his example.

"He and Ian went to get a smoothie. You three were acting like children by bringing up bad memories for him with your fighting so he needed to get away. Now Kai, stop being a dick and tell him how you feel and Tala, stop being such a bitch and shut the hell up. I'm finding the others so we can leave this godforsaken place" Spencer muttered darkly, his whole aura screaming at anyone unfortunate enough to be within the same vicinity with him that he hated the mall with a passion.

Begrudgingly the three followed Spencer to the smoothie bar where Rei and Ian resided, Rei's expression the picture of disgust with how Ian managed to drink both a banana and a strawberry smoothie and make each come out of their designated nostrils. In short he'd managed to somehow become a human smoothie dispenser. Looking away from the boy next to him, Rei caught crimson with gold as he averted his gaze, still unwilling to let what just happened go.

"Rei-Rei I'm sorry 'kay? Please forgive me?" Tala nuzzled his kitten's neck drawing a blush from Rei and growls from two very jealous mates. Nodding slightly, Rei leaned back into Tala's touch as Kai discovered a rather big problem starting to come to life from thoughts of what he'd do when he and his kitten would finally become a couple.

They soon finished any last minute shopping, everyone relieved to just get out of that 'hellhole' as they liked to call it. On the journey home Rei had begun to drift of, subconsciously leaning towards the closest heat source, this being Kai who ran his fingers through his kitten's silky strands, inwardly plotting what he'd do the second the two of them could get some privacy.

As the car rolled to a stop, Kai lifted Rei out of his seat inwardly concerned over his neko's lack of weight. Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan entered the house leaving the other two in the car, gently placing Rei on the sofa as Tala ran upstairs preparing Rei's school outfit muttering to himself in Russian all the way leaving the other two to stare blankly at his retreating form. Feeling Rei stir the two glanced down at the neko who was peering at them through lidded golden eyes, a sleepy grin plastered on his face as he forced himself up into a sitting position. Arms were held out craving a hug as Bryan wrapped his arms around the boy joining him on the sofa, indulging him, having long gotten used to his childish behaviour at times.

"You ready for school tomorrow? It'll be the first time they'll see you since Tala did this makeover on you" Bryan murmured as Rei gave sleepy nod, his hand reaching out as he loosely clasped his and Kai's fingers together. The memory of what'd happened earlier had already managed to drift away to the back of his mind as he played with Kai's fingers, inwardly giving a sigh of content as he leaned further into Bryan's embrace, content with how things were for now.

Bouncing down the stairs, Tala swerved into the living room, met by the adorable sight of his kitten and lover snuggled up together with Kai's hands wrapped around his kitten, all three in a blissful sleep. Inwardly giggling he pounced on Bryan who jumped up from the contact only to fall onto the hard wooden floor dragging Rei down with him who in turn dragged Kai down as well creating a domino effect. Faced with the prospect of two pissed off Russians and his pouting little kitten, Tala took the best course of action; throwing the pillows off the sofa at them and running out of the house as fast s circumstances would allow, said Russians snapping at his heels as Rei remained pouting on the floor before reluctantly giving up and heading upstairs to his room hoping to get a nap before dinner.

As the two continued to chase Tala who gracefully tripped over a tree stump and crashed down to the ground, they failed to notice a shadowy figure glaring at them from behind several trees that littered the park they'd found themselves in.

Meanwhile, in a quaint little bedroom several streets from where the Russians resided, a very adorable kitten slept soundly, tangled in his blankets as he dreamt of what would happen the next day. Flashes of pain and humiliation kept flickering through his mind as he entered a very fretful nightmare, his past experiences of Ozuma and his cronies coming back to haunt him as he vaguely heard Mariah's worried voice calling him down to dinner. Bolting upright he shook the thoughts away as he followed his nose to the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen, taking a seat he helped himself to a large helping of chicken chow mein, the familiar fragrance reminding him of his life in China, yet also reminding him of the real reason he was forced to leave; unaware that his life was on the verge of taking a turn for the worst as secrets would be revealed.

* * *

**Okay I know this is REALLY late but I've been swamped with Psychology coursework which thankfully I've finished and media essays…I swear I've had like 5 or so in the past two weeks!**

**Anyway we get the next two weeks off for Easter hols, I know Easter's already over but they've been changing our holidays so now we get the next to weeks off, YAY!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once within the next two weeks and Rei's new look will be revealed to the rest of the school. **

**Any ideas on how they'll react?**

**On how Ozuma will react?**

**Let me now in your reviews!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly.**

**P.S. Let's say another 5 reviews?**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**


	7. Judgement Day

**Once again thankies to all reviews and you'll FINALLY see some ****real KaiRei action in this chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window as their beams rested on the sleeping neko's face, the bright light jolting him from his peaceful slumber as he shifted slightly before golden orbs fluttered open. A dark shadow passed across the room before he was jolted from the bed by a mass of flailing limbs and blood red hair causing them both to crash heavily onto the wooden floors with a series of groans and curses in both Russian and Chinese.

"Well at least you're up!" Tala pointed out only to be met with a weak glare as he lifted himself off his kitten only just realising the position the two were in as another voice cut through his thoughts.

"You know last time I checked, it was the kitten pouncing on its owner, not the other way around" Bryan's voice cut through as Tala turned with a sheepish grin, pulling Rei up with him before glomping his boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey! Tala's not my owner, I don't have an owner!" Rei pouted before he was cut off from Tala's arms wrapped around his shoulders, mischievous grin plastered on the redheads face.

"Not yet but you will by the day's out kitten. Kai will claim you as his own or so help me god I'll kick his ass all the way to the North Pole so it can be shoved up Rudolph's ass!" Tala vowed ignoring the insulted look that had appeared across Rei's face at the mention of being owned like one would a toy or a pet.

"The North Pole can wait, Rei get dressed and meet us downstairs when you're done okay?" Bryan tossed him a bag that held several clothes before dragging his lover out of the room to give Rei his privacy, not to mention get some action with his redheaded boyfriend before school started.

Blinking slowly, Rei nodded as he vaguely noticed the look of sheer delight that had landed on Tala's face at the prospect of where his boyfriend was taking him, choosing to merely shake his head before trudging into the bathroom for a quick shower and change. 20 minutes later found him stumbling wearily down the stairs, sleep clouding his mind and vision as he drifted off only to reawaken in a familiar pair of muscular arms.

"K-Kai! W-what're you doing here?" Rei stumbled slightly over his words only to be cut off as a huge yawn escaped from him causing him to flush slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm stopping you from breaking your neck, who knows what Tala would do to me if he knew you died before the school got to see you know. You know walking down stairs while falling asleep isn't very good for your health, you should do something about that kitten" he smirked with a hint of worry underlining his words as Rei let his eyes drop down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Kai, Rei hurry up!" Tala's voice echoed throughout the house as the Kai reluctantly let go of his kitten, only to admire the lithe form presented in front of him like a delicious feast.

Leading his kitten through to the living room Kai pulled Rei into his lap as they sunk into the sofa under the watchful eyes of Tala and Bryan, the former fighting to keep the squeals that threatened to emerge from the adorable scene before him. Resting his head against Kai's chest, Rei almost drifted of once again only to be jolted out of his dream-like state as a bowl of freshly sliced watermelon was offered to him by his sister. Smiling fondly at the fruit beckoned him he slowly reached for a large junk, savouring the sweetness of the juice as he bit into it, a sudden euphoria surrounding him. He remained unaware of the lustful looks directed at him as he continued to devour his fruit; the tip of his tongue practically pleasuring the fruit before it was swallowed almost at once, enticing his audience even further. Snapping out of his daze, Tala cleared his throat capturing the room's attention.

"If we want to get to school on time we'd better leave you know" he pointed out at the digital clock on the fireplace that read 8.30.

Voicing their agreements the small group of teens quickly made their way out of the door, Rei stopping to give goodbye hugs to his siblings before being gently pulled away by Kai, Rei's schoolbag in hand as he guided him to the awaiting car that already held Tala and Bryan.

"You ready for the world to see you as you are?" Kai's voice cut through Rei's insecurities as he slowly nodded before allowing himself to be pulled in, Spencer and Ian in the front with the former driving.

To Rei the journey to school felt like the journey to his death, fear slowly took his mind hostage as he clenched his eyes shut as the building loomed in the distance. Letting a pitiful whimper pass his lips he was pulled into a familiar embrace, looking up he smiled softly as familiar crimson strands tickled his cheek. Snuggling into his best friend's embrace he felt a warm hand loosely clasp his, the familiar feel lulling him into a serene state. Finally relaxed enough to fully open his eyes, Rei's blood quickly turned to ice as he stared vacantly at the door currently being held out for him by Kai. Climbing out of the car he was overwhelmed by the whispered conversations that surrounded him; boys and girls of all ages raking their greedy eyes over his slender form encased in a black long sleeved shirt with silver kanji on the side under a dark blue denim jacket. A pair of blue jeans decorated with blood red thread in the form of a Chinese dragon on the side of one of the legs finished the look complete with a pair a black leather boots. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail with a silver and white silk ribbon leaving his bangs out to frame his angelic face maintaining his innocent appearance.

"He looks familiar don't you think?" whispers echoed throughout the halls as Kai grabbed Rei's hand leading him to his and Bryan's homeroom.

"What are you crazy? I think I'd notice if someone as cute as him came to this school! He must be new; I mean he's holding Kai's hand!"

"I can't believe that little tart taking away MY Kai!" several girls agreed with this statement coming from head cheerleader Hilary who looked as though prom had just been cancelled.

"I wonder who he is?"

"Think he's a virgin?"

"If he is he won't be for long if you have anything to say about it Ozuma" snickers followed this statement from one of Ozuma's lackey's causing their leader to smirk as he recognised the bright golden eyes no longer hidden behind those hideous glasses of his.

"Looks like our little kitten is finally growing up. We'll just have to control him now before he lets loose our little secret now won't we" Ozuma smirked maliciously as his eyes locked with the neko's, a dark blush staining across Rei's cheeks as he recalled previous events leading up to his drastic change.

"You okay kitten?" Tala's voice cut though his friend's thoughts as Rei gave him a reassuring smile in response accompanied with a small nod.

"Just wondering how the teacher's are gonna react" he gave a false smile which somehow managed to convince the redhead who merely snickered in response before hugging him and leaving alongside Kai who'd chastely kissed the boy on the forehead as a symbol of luck.

"Rei you coming?" Bryan's voice shook him from his daydreams as he slowly nodded; the elder teen pushing open the door as the bell finally rung, the time of judgement now upon them.

* * *

**Okay I'm tired, overstressed and kinda hungry lol. Well I did try to make this**** relatively long as I was a little late updating. Well hoped you all like it, I may not be updating for a little while due to A levels…which are kinda like finals I guess. If I don't pass them then I'm going to have to either get a job (not gonna happen yet) or repeat Year 12…so I kinda wanna pass.**

**Well let me know what you think and any ideas, opinions and random facts are always welcomed!**

**Okay I want ****9**** reviews… I know this might be a lot but if I get 9 more then I'll have ****100 ****reviews by the 7****th**** chapter!**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	8. Unwanted Advances

**Okay, sorry if people were annoyed with me wanting 100 reviews but I was in a really stressed out mood. I'm still stressed but I****'ve only got my three exams to get done since I finished my art. Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rei followed Bryan into the classroom as he silently made his way to his seat, trying in vain to ignore the staged whispers and lustful admirations bringing out a small notebook, intent on doodling away the time. Time slowly passed before their homeroom teacher entered the room. Scanning the faces in front of her, Judy locked her gaze onto Rei's silent form; the only noise from him was the scratching of the pencil on his notebook. Looking back down at the class list in front of her she glanced once more at Rei before her eyes finally widened in recognition. Feeling a heavy gaze settle on her, she noticed Bryan staring at her intently as he tried to discern her reaction to Rei's transformation. Offering a respectful nod towards him she proceeded to take registration, blissfully ignorant of what was happening in her classroom, more specifically just who were crowding around Rei's desk.

Peering up through ebony strands, Rei felt his eyes widen as he was approached by several girls in cheerleading outfits. Glancing at them in concealed distaste he merely tilted his head slightly, acknowledging them though unaware of their intentions. Feeling their hawk-like stares rink in his lithe form and fitted clothes they all broke out into malicious grins, instantly turning on their heel leaving their captain to confront him.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked forcibly polite as she merely gave him a blank stare, grating on his already thin wearing nerves.

"Stay away from my future husband Kon! If you don't then I ensure you, any chance of you living a normal life in this school will no longer exist, heed my warning or the whole school will be told of your past!" she smirked, her tone holding a dangerous warning as Rei felt himself stiffen; 'how does she know?' his last thought before the bell rang, cutting of any further interaction between the two.

Giving him a charming smile, Hilary flounced off to her cheer squad, tossing him a dark glare as she strutted out of the door intent of finding some fresh meat to play with before first period. Trying in vain to shake the memories that had managed to worm their way inside his mind, Rei slowly exited he room only to be caught in a vice grip as he was dragged halfway down the hall by a familiar redhead as the two stopped at their adjoining lockers.

Glaring half-heartedly at his friend, Rei grabbed his needed books from his locker, only snapping out of his gaze as he felt a sharp slap to his ass. As he whirled around, he came face to face with Michael Summers, one of the schools top jocks and member of the All Starz. Flushing out of anger or embarrassment, it was too soon to tell, Rei opened his mouth to give a foul remark before finding himself shoved up against his locker, tongue stuck so far down his throat he thought he'd choke as he felt bile rise up in his throat. All but choking on he slim appendage currently trying to asphyxiate him, Rei cast a pleading look over to Tala who up until now had been turning a steady and very sickly shade of green before springing into action at the sight of his friend's obvious distress. Reaching to pull Michael off Rei, Tala quickly found himself in the embrace of yet another member of the All Starz, Rick Anderson, who leered down at him as Tala struggled to escape his claw-like hold.

"What on earth is going on here?" a voice cut through the incessant chatter that had sprung up from the large group of teens surrounding the four boys. No one said anything as the crowds quickly dispersed. Taking this advantage, Rei automatically kneed Michael in the groin as he jumped out of the way of the punch that quickly followed his previous action.

"Any public indecency or fighting on school grounds is prohibited and punishable by suspension, need I remind you boys of our school rules?" Hiro Granger, school gym coach and the head's grandson enquired as his eyes flashed in cruelty. Shaking their heads feverously, Rick and Michael promptly disappeared leaving Tala to fuss over Rei who looked ready to collapse.

"I suggest you two get to class, and maybe ask the nurse to give you a rabies shot to be on the safe side Kon" he smiled putting their minds at ease as the two offered him a polite nod before dashing off as they rushed to first period aka Art class.

Watching the two run off with some interest, Hiro gave a small smirk as he noticed a young redhead making his way around the corner. Stalking the boy he pounced much like a wild animal would in capturing their prey, instead he captured his lover's lips in a sweet yet chaste kiss leaving no room for argument.

"Hello sir" Brooklyn breathed out lightly, bushing slightly from the rare show of affection that he'd just been given from his normally aloof lover.

"My office, as soon as school's over, understand?" Hiro smirked maliciously at the flush that had appeared over his boyfriend's face as said boyfriend nodded without haste.

Meanwhile…

"I'll kill him, that fucking bastard! How dare he touch what's mine!" Bryan growled as he tugged Tala's body closer to him, the rest of the school so well aware of their relationship and his ferocious temper, they were too afraid to speak against it.

"What Rick did wasn't nearly as bad as what Michael did to Rei! I think he was trying to choke him to death with his tongue or something like that!" Tala reasoned as he glanced worryingly to the stall in which Rei could be heard repeatedly puking out the contents of his stomach.

"Fine, then both of the will die by my hands. That okay with you?" Bryan asked, his tone laced with annoyance and a hint of sarcasm as Tala's reply was a simple chaste kiss before going to check on Rei.

"You okay Rei-Rei?" Tala asked, unusually caring as he soothingly stroked his friend's back, Rei's head still down the toilet before he came back up looking as if he'd gone through hell and back.

"Better" was his only reply as he was drawn into a hug by Tala, feeling warm hands clean him off much like a mother would with their own child.

"Well at least we know that those rumours about Michael being a good kisser are a load of bull. We could destroy his reputation you know, wouldn't be hard" Tala soothed as Rei gave a weak grin in response. Stumbling to his feet Rei exited the stall with Tala in tow as he rinsed his mouth and brushed his hair back to its original splendour before the tree exited the bathroom, making their way to gym class after having wasted all of first period in the bathroom.

As they exited the bathroom they were unaware of a shadowed figure emerging from one of the stalls. A sadistic smirk set in place on his face as he tucked a vial of crimson liquid into the back pocket of his jeans before making his own way to gym class.

"You can't hide from your past forever my little neko" he smirked, silently observing the golden eyed teen currently laughing at one of Tala's stupid antics involving him with the janitor's mop and bucket.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late but I just had my first exam, Sociology, yesterday morning and surprise, surprise I got stuck on the first question lol. Funnily enough I actually got it right…I looked up the answer on the internet so I know I have at least 2 marks out of 180 for my sociology A-level; there are three papers. As for how this chapter is so od...stress does very strange things to me when i'm on a caffeine and sugar induced high!**

**Anyway I may not be able to review until at least the 3****rd**** of June since my last exam is on the 2****nd****. Well let me know what you think! Sorry it's so short, but I need to revise for Psychology,**

**Remember: It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	9. So it Begins

**Sorry this is late but I've just finished my exams and ****I was sick for the past week or so…whilst I was doing my lat exam mind you which was not pretty.**

**Anyway here's the chapter and once again sorry this is so late!**

The three boys gradually made their way over to the gymnasium, occasionally stopped by gaggles of girls and boys congratulating Rei on his new appearance. Eventually pushing the doors that led to their doom, the three swerved into the changing rooms in order to change into their uniforms. Donning the pair of black shorts and red sweatshirt Rei allowed himself to stay perched on the wooden benches that resided in the changing room as he waited patiently for his friends to finish dressing. Glancing around the room Rei noted that many of the boys were busy conversing loudly and sneaking peeks at each other in order to see who was bigger. This of course resulted in the class failing to realise their gym coach, Hiro Granger, had been turning an interesting shade of purple over the fact that he'd been waiting for the last ten minutes for anyone to emerge from the locker room.

Not wanting to bear the inevitable explosion, Rei swiftly exited the room giving a timid nod to their coach who returned the gesture with a kind smile. Flinching as Hiro's bellows echoed throughout the whole of the gymnasium swiftly accompanied by a rush of teenage adolescents scrambling over each other to escape their coach's wrath. Among those popped out a highly disgruntled Tala who made his way over to where Rei sat perched on one of numerous benches.

"Where's Bryan?" Rei asked, confusion laced in his tone as Tala wordlessly pointed over to the mass of writhing bodies still scrabbling to escape their coach, flashes of lavender seen poking out at various intervals.

"I'd help him but then I'd have to get up, and why would I want to do that?" Tala questioned airily as Rei merely shook his head in exasperation.

"Everyone line up!" Hiro's bellow broke through Rei's thoughts as the teens scrambled into line in fear of invoking Hiro's wrath yet again. Rumour had it that the last kid to cross their coach had to move country due to the emotional trauma he'd suffered simply because he failed to get changed fast enough for Hiro's liking.

"Today we'll be running laps so get warmed up or else" he smirked upon noticing several petrified gazes directed at him to which he glared sharply before they all scattered intent on doing their stretches or at the very least escaping their demonic coach.

Mere moments later they were all led onto the field behind the gym before the whistle was sounded and they were expected to run for the remainder of the lesson. Trudging around the track at a mediocre pace, Rei remained unaware of the lustful gazes and attempted groping that followed him as he slowly made his way around the track lost in his own thoughts. Subtly tripping several of Rei's bolder admirers, Tala jogged alongside Rei effectively snapping him out of his daze as the two conversed in hushed tones hoping not to capture Hiro's attention of which was busy eyeing another red head currently daydreaming under a tree during his free period.

"Lazy ass, can't even be bothered to get the hell up out of his chair to make us run" Tala growled in annoyance as Rei simply smirked.

"This coming from the guy who couldn't give a damn to go save his so called boyfriend when he needed help because it meant he'd have to get up off the bench he was on?" Rei questioned, snickering as Tala huffed and pouted as he started running away from him intent on showing how insulted he was. This would of course been viewed as quite graceful on the redhead's part, if of course a fellow classmate hadn't tripped over his own two feet bringing the redhead down with him as Rei simply continued running yet unable to silence the snickers that kept protruding.

Growling at the boy to get off him, Tala was interrupted by the strong grip to the back of his shirt as he was roughly pulled from underneath the teen into his boyfriend's possessive arms and attacked by his lips much to the amusement of their coach and utter horror to the rest of their class excluding Rei of course. Pushing Bryan off him, Tala gave a cheek smile much to their classmate's hidden disgust and in some cases fascination before they all resumed their running. Minutes dragged by before the whistle finally sounded, signalling them to return to the locker room aka sanctuary before the bell went for third period.

Waiting for Tala and Bryan just outside the locker room, Rei felt a cold gaze pierce his skull as he turned to face Ozuma who was steadily making his way toward him. Feeling panic grip his senses, Rei silently calculated any forms of escape coming up with zilch as his arm was taken in a vice-like grip, teeth gritting as he struggled to keep his cries to a minimum already knowing the punishment for drawing attention to them would be harsh.

"Just thought I'd remind you about our little deal neko-chan. We wouldn't want your little secret to come out now would we?" Ozuma asked trailing patterns over Rei's wrist, mimicking the slice of a blade as Rei stiffened in response.

"Ozuma! Get your hands off him!" Tala emerged from the locker room, a look of pure murder marring his usually pretty features as his lips twisted into a sadistic growl that easily promised pure unadulterated torture if his demands weren't met.

Smirking, Ozuma simply released Rei as he took his leave after giving Rei a warning look hidden from prying eyes. As Ozuma disappeared around the corner, Rei finally allowed his breathing to slow down to a human-like pace as he felt Tala give him a one-armed hug offering some comfort to the teen.

"Come on lets get to IT before we get stuck sitting next to that fat ass Tyson Granger" Tala prompted practically forcing Rei down the hall as they made their way to IT, Bryan following like a puppy following their master.

**I'm gonna end here…and I promise to try and update sooner next time!**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Lets say 4 reviews for me to update?**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	10. Chocolate Dances and Trouble Ahead

**Sorry it's so late, just finished Psychology coursework, a presentation and some stuff for art but I hope this makes up for it a little. Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Arriving just as the bell rang signalling the start of class, the three made their way to one of the far corners currently uninhabited staying well clear of Tyson Granger for Tala's sanity. Collapsing into his chair, Tala grumbled about anything and everything to his friend and lover leaving them to simply nod along before their IT professor, Judy Tate, entered the room.

"Today you'll be working in groups creating a presentation of any topic you chose, keeping in mind this is school gentlemen and I would think twice about any inappropriate subjects that have entered your minds" she stated pointedly looking directly at Tala who gave an indignant shout though a faint blush stained his cheeks revealing his original thoughts involving showing the rest of the class just how great boy on boy love really was.

Keeping a smile hidden behind his hand, Rei gave an innocent grin to Judy who responded with a soft smile aware of his excellent work standard due to him also being in her homeroom. Turning wary eyes onto the crimson haired hothead beside her prized student, Judy narrowed her eyes, Tala's bad reputation somewhat of a legend throughout the school.

"To make things interesting, I'll be picking the groups. This will give each of you he chance to interact with your fellow classmates and allow friendships and relationships to flourish among you" she spoke, mild amusement laced in her tone as she witnessed her student's outrage leak into the surrounding air. Ignoring the cries of protest that almost immediately followed her previous statement she simply waved them away with a simple

"No excuses or exceptions! Now there will be four groups; the first will consist of Rei, Brooklyn and Mystel, group two will be Tala, Tyson and Ozuma, group three is Bryan, Robert and Enrique and finally group four consists of Kenny, Hilary and Max. You know you're groups so get to work and your presentations must be handed in next Monday understood?" she informed them receiving a few half-hearted grunts in response as the class shifted into the respective groups.

Peeking over at Tala, Rei wasn't too surprised to see the redhead in a state of cross between panic, disbelief and the overwhelming urge to curse his very existence. Giving the teen a consolidating pat on the shoulder, Rei shifted from his seat to where his group was sat, the sand-haired teen blatantly checking him out whilst the other redhead simply gave him a welcoming look inviting him over to the two.

Watching Tala and Rei go over to their groups, albeit reluctantly on Tala's part who looked very similar to one approaching their demise, Bryan remained where he was forcing the other two to meet him as he inwardly sighed as the notorious womanizer and prince of arrogance crashed into the chairs previously occupied by his friends.

"So what should we do this on?" Bryan, Tala, Max and Mystel simultaneously asked their respective groups who gave a range of answers varying from weapons and crime from Tala to cheerleading from Hilary whose group failed to see much problem with the aforementioned topic upon learning they would be in constant contact with the cheerleading squad throughout the project, every teenage straight boy's dream.

"CHOCOLATE!" a yell echoed throughout the room as everyone turned their eyes to Tyson who'd somehow managed to drag his best friend Max onto one of the worktables as they began to dance in a way that looked a lot like headless chickens running around just before they dropped dead, now known as the chocolate dance.

Staring blankly at the two currently making fools of themselves, Rei shook his head in efforts to rid himself of the disturbing images as he turned back to his group, slightly unnerved by the blatant lust swimming around in Mystel's eyes. Flushing lightly, Rei shifted uncomfortably as Brooklyn gave a small giggle before dropping himself into Mystel's lap starling said boy who gave a sharp squeak in response.

"Don't scare Rei-Rei away Mystel, now how about we do our project on the different animals and tribes located in the Amazon rainforest?" Brooklyn asked much to the surprise of his group who found themselves agreeing to the strangely original idea.

"Actually a couple of weeks back I was watching this documentary about a single mother who was sent to stay in an Amazonian tribe and even ended up getting married to one of the men there. It was really interesting to watch, maybe we'd be able to find more about her and other people who've lived with the tribes and even the animals in the jungle" Rei suggested capturing Brooklyn's attention as he gave a dazzling smile in response.

"That actually sounds pretty cool, plus there's been tons of films and stuff based in the Amazon so we could actually make this really cool" Mystel mused before the bell once again rung startling half the class as they scrambled to get to lunch before the best food and seats were taken.

Once again Rei found himself being guided by Tala as he was forced into a seat at the Demolition Boys usual table which in itself attracted more than a few curious gazes until they all found themselves at the mercy of a particularly harsh glare from a certain lavender haired teen who took to giving them a threatening smirk as a promise of what would come. Resting his head on his folded arms, Rei held back a yawn as he felt the stress and worry from earlier events that day catch up with him. Feeling a gaze solely bore into him, he turned around only to catch eyes with emerald orbs as familiar crimson and ebony two toned hair followed a malicious smirk at the teen's discomfort. Subtly gesturing towards the door Ozuma turned on his heel, Rei following albeit reluctantly already knowing the punishment he'd be forced to endure if he didn't obey.

Slipping out of the cafeteria, Rei made a mental note as he spotted Tala and Bryan at the front of the lunch queue, no doubt having tortured one of the underclassmen for their spot. Returning his gaze back to the hallway, Rei looked around in apprehension upon realizing Ozuma was no where to be seen. He trudged a little further down the hallway, the shrieks and cries that emerged from the cafeteria slowing to a gentle murmur as Rei absently noticed a lack of any other students before rough hands threw him into an abandoned classroom. Releasing a high-pitched squeak, Rei lay sprawled across the floor before another pair of hands tugged him back up only for him to come face to face with Ozuma's cool emerald orbs.

"Good kitty! Don't worry we won't hurt you again like last time, wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours now would we?" Ozuma taunted as Rei flinched from the elder's touch.

"Why Ozuma? I did what you told me to, why can't you let me be?" Rei pleaded, tears filling his eyes as his arms were crushed in the grip of the figure holding him up as Ozuma looked down on him.

"I found myself wanting more little neko-chan. After all you've certainly changed your look, but underneath our still that pitiful yet submissive child from all those years ago. I grew homesick of the time we used to spend with each other. Don't you remember?" the teen smirked down at his helpless prey, golden orbs sparkling with tears as his past flooded his mind, breaking down the barriers he'd tried so hard to put up in the beginning, when it all began.

* * *

**Okay sorry this is so late but I've been swamped with school stuff lately. Anyway I hope this kinda makes up for it…bearing in mind I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this so it probably is kinda crazy.**

**Anyway I hope you somewhat enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will answer any questions you have both about he story and my apparent lack of sanity.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**I'm only going to ask for 3 reviews this time since this chapter is kinda crazy. And I'll update within the next 2 weeks hopefully.**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	11. Flashback

**Here you go!**

Whimpering softly from the ever increasing pressure on his arms Rei remained helplessly trapped within Ozuma's grip as events swarmed around his mind, flooding his mind with memories he'd long since repressed as he struggled helplessly in efforts to escape.

_Flashback_

'_A young boy, barely even five years old stumbled though the winding streets, tears blinding his vision as blood and dirt caked his feminine features. Scratches and shallow cuts littered his face and body, inflicted by the stones and beatings that had been reigned on him by his supposed family and friends. Sobs racked his form as he crouched in an abandoned alleyway as his exhaustion and fear finally caught up with him. As if sensing his anguish the clouds almost instantly opened up releasing a cascade of icy water upon those unlucky enough to be caught under its fury including one distressed little neko._

_Hearing heavy footsteps approach him, young Rei peered through blood-matted hair as he came face to face with a figure encased in shadows. Golden orbs filled with tears as little Rei flinched at the pain he was sure would come. Squeezing his eyes shut he braced himself for the oncoming blows only to feel a soft touch to his shoulder as he was pulled to his feet. Confused golden orbs opened once more as the boy in front of him gently wiped away the blood and dirt that caked his fragile features._

"_Who are you?" young Rei asked, voice broken from the consistent screaming and crying he'd emitted thanks to the beatings and abuse he'd endured._

"_I'm here to help you" the boy __said wrapping his arms around Rei as he pulled him into a hug mindful of the various injuries that littered Rei's body._

"_B-But I'm just a freak, everybody told me so!" he whimpered as tears continued to slide down his cheeks as the memories of his latest beating resurfaced._

"_But don't you want to be my friend? If you come with me I'll protect you .If you do exactly what I say I can help you find a family…"the voice washed over him like a wave of peace as he slowly nodded unaware of his fate._

_End flashback_

Golden orbs snapped open as he felt himself being torn from Ozuma's grip once again being trapped within a strong hold. Letting out a shaky breath, Rei slowly turned his head only to come face to face with crimson orbs and a murderous gaze as he visibly tensed at the anger he could see swirling in Kai's eyes. Tension drenched the air as Kai's murderous gaze settled on Ozuma whose sadistic smirk revealed his accomplishment. Deep growls rumbled within Kai's chest as flashes of red and lavender stormed up to Rei quickly escorting out of the room as blood soon coated the walls of the previously abandoned classroom. Shrieks and cries were all that could be heard from the room as the door was closed in efforts to shield the world from the intense horrors that lay inside leaving Rei to collapse in a trembling heap, Tala attempting to calm him down before he did himself any real damage.

"Breathe Rei, breathe!" Tala coaxed trying to calm the teen down as he gently rubbed Rei's back in efforts of slowing his breathing rate. Eventually his breathing rate slowed to a normal pace allowing Tala to prop him up with the help of Bryan.

"Lets go!" a cool voice interrupted them out of their thoughts as they turned to notice a calm and collected Kai leaning against the wall, arms crossed as the door swung open to reveal a bloodied and bruised Ozuma currently stumbling down the hall wit his cronies flitting around as they all headed to the nurse.

"Come on kitten" Bryan nudged as the four made their way to one of the bathrooms allowing Rei to recover and Tala and Bryan to once again have sex in one of the stalls as they did every other day.

Meanwhile…

"That fucking fag, I'll kill him! And that little shit, Kon, I'll make him pay dea-HEY! Watch it bitch!" Ozuma shrieked as the alcohol was poured onto his various wounds resulting in several tears escaping his eyes as he valiantly struggled to escape their nurse's fist aimed at his temple. Moments later all was silent in the nurse's office.

-Back in the Bathroom-

Moans and shrieks were all to be heard from the stall in which Bryan and Tala had yet to emerge from as Kai set to work washing the tears from Rei's cheeks as the two embraced mindful of the minor injuries endured by Ozuma on both their parts. Moans still continued to emerge louder than ever from the stall as Kai visibly growled before bellowing out "Shut the hell up you fucking dicks we can already smell what you're doing we don't need to bloody hear it too!".

"Piss off Hiwatari! You're just jealous that you and Rei aren't doing what we're doing now!" Bryan bellowed back as Tala's voice could be heard screaming phrases and words in Russian from which Rei was able to discern as "Fuck me harder" and "Oh God, Bryan!"

Chuckling softly to himself, Rei set about to coming out the tangles in his hair ignorant of the gaze focused directly onto his ass as he once again locked away the memories in efforts to ignore his past. Finally emerging from the bathroom Tala gave a sultry smirk to Kai before washing his hands as Bryan automatically followed mouth firmly attached to the redhead's neck as he alternated between nips and sucks littering the snowy white skin with lovebites. Fussing with his hair Tala glanced toward Rei out of the corer of his eye watching the practically mechanical strokes of the brush with mild concern as Rei's mind continued to wander.

A sharp trill echoed throughout the building signalling the end of lunch startling Rei out of his daze as he quickly finished his grooming before catching up with the other three as they exited the bathroom heading for registration once more. Lingering behind in the hallway, Tala and Bryan managed to sneak in one more, quick make-out session leaving Rei to receive a hastened yet tender kiss to his temple by the proclaimed King of their school. Offering a gentle smile in return, Rei slipped into the classroom once again drawing several stares and leers from his peers, especially from those select few that had come in late as they witnessed his angelic new appearance.

Yet in the very back of the classroom hidden amongst the shadows that encased them, two students plotted their revenge. Malicious eyes focused on the vulnerable form of Rei, glaring into his very soul as they eventually reached their conclusion. Brown locks were casually tossed back as one of the figures slid gracefully of the table they were perched on, intent on their mission, and the prize that would await them.

'Time is running out neko-chan. Make your choice before everything you know is taken back by us. The clock is ticking.' The thoughts of the remaining student echoed through his mind, deadly focused on the altered boy in front of them. Yet he could see through the mask, he could see the hidden truth that yearned to escape.

* * *

**Totally weird I know and kinda short but I've just been so drained lately plus I've just turned 17 last week so, you know.**

**Well this probably won't make much sense but**** at least I wrote something. Anyway as of next week I'll have the nest 6-7 weeks off meaning faster updates hopefully! And I promise everything will be explained later on.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	12. Doughnuts and the Horny Duo

**Here's the chapter…**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of groping, leers and the occasional attempted kidnapping as word quickly spread over the events that had happened during lunch. The once tangible story twisted and woven to include gun fights, racing, drugs and even orgies until the truth was a mere speck in a sea of lies. In other words the rumour mill was running at full capacity one more. Stumbling through the school doors, Rei all but worshipped the heavens as they were finally freed from the fortress of pure unadulterated evil commonly known as public school.

He stood waiting for Tala who as usual was busy practically having sex with Bryan against the side of the school before they could walk home together as they always did. At least that was the plan until he was carried bridal style by a pair of muscular arms and carefully deposited in a black stretch limo much to his confusion.

"What's going on? Seriously, this is getting weird you guys" Rei started before he was quickly accompanied by Bryan and Tala who forced him to sit between them.

"Don't worry Rei-Rei. Since Kai's grandfather is such a dick Kai has to be escorted everywhere meaning we get free rides since Kai can't stand riding alone" Tala explained while pulling out a box of doughnuts he'd previously hidden in one of the compartments under his seat.

Just before the box was opened Kai entered shutting the door of the limo behind him as they started to move toward their destination. Shifting to one of the many free seats opposite them Kai lay back putting his feet up as he snatched the box out of Tala's grip in order to help himself. Receiving a harsh glare in response as the box was violently removed from his grip; Kai simply smirked as Tala reopened the box and helped himself before offering the remaining three to the other two.

"Want one? They've got sprinkles AND jelly!" Tala offered waving the box in a seductive fashion as Bryan helped himself thankfully leaving one for Rei as they savoured the sugary treat.

After demolishing the doughnuts Tala and Bryan got to work trying to get as much pleasure from the ride as they could with each other as Rei shyly shifted next to Kai, embarrassed at the blatant perverted aura that surrounded the two currently in heat. Turning his gaze to look out of the darkened windows, Rei gazed with slight awe over the prosperity and wealth that had befallen the neighbourhood they were currently driving through. Finely pruned and trimmed gardens with ivory and gold fences and gates and huge mansions lined up perfectly like contestants at a beauty pageant.

"We're almost there, hopefully those two will stop acting like bitches in heat long enough to get out so we can ditch them" Kai murmured to Rei, his voice lightly tickling his ear as a faint blush spread across Rei's cheeks from the suggestive tone that Kai spoke in.

"But ditching them seems so harsh Kai" Rei mumbled back only just loud enough for Kai to hear as he received a soft snort in response.

"Didn't think you were that into the idea of a threesome Rei-Rei" Tala piped up; tearing his lips away from Bryan's neck long enough to send a sultry smirk over to the rapidly flustering teen.

"That's not what I meant" Rei protested as he shifted closer to Kai in effort to get away from Tala's prying hands as his tongue resumed it's rightful place down Bryan's throat.

Wrapping an arm around the lithe teen beside him, Kai pulled Rei onto his lap eliciting a high-pitched squeak from the boy whose face refused to change from the colour of an over-ripe tomato. Shifting uncomfortably in Kai's lap, Rei inwardly pleaded to whoever was watching over him that they would arrive at the destination as soon as possible only to be told mere seconds later that they'd arrived, giving him a small shimmer of hope. All but diving out of the limo's doors, Rei tried in vain to put as much distance between him and the horny duo as possible only to bump against Kai as he felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist to stop him from falling.

"Come on in before those two end up having sex right outside my front door" Kai smirked as he dragged Rei through his front door only allowing Rei the slightest look at the lavish lifestyle he led.

The two made their way to Kai's bedroom leaving Bryan and Tala rolling around like wild animals in heat on the entrance hall's wooden floor. Upon entering Kai's room the first thing that struck Rei was the sheer size of the bed that took up a good half of the already ridiculously large room. A bright blush once again found its way to his cheeks as flashes of interesting scenarios entered his mid most of which involved him at the receiving end of a lot of pleasure. Shaking his head lightly of any indecent thoughts Rei tenderly sat on the very edge of the king-sized four poster bed as he fidgeted upon seeing Kai's unwavering gaze examining his every move. Smirking at the obvious tension that seemed to shroud Rei's movements, Kai practically stalked over to the bed as he slid gracefully over to Rei looking very much like a tiger ready to capture its prey. Flushing from the suggestive leer that Kai directed at him, Rei shifted on the bed only to end up flat on his back as Kai leaned over him possessively.

"Right where you belong my little neko" Kai murmured as he ground his hips into Rei's unaware of the suddenly tense teen lying underneath him as memories once again leaked to the surface unlocking events that best laid forgotten.

Immediately tensing under the touches given to him by the slate-haired teen, Rei struggled under Kai's hold before managing to throw him off with a sharp kick to the groin as he scrambled off the bed much to Kai's confusion.

"Rei?" Kai growled as he tried in vain to stand after such abuse of his crown jewels. "What the hell are you doing?" he snarled as Rei backed further out of the door with a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"You knew" Rei said, voice shaking with emotion as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "You knew all along and you let it happen" he added before turning on his heel and racing down the corridor intent on putting as much distance between the two as possible.

"Yes I knew, and I'm really sorry neko-chan" Kai sighed as he managed to pull himself up back onto the bed regardless of the pain he was in.

Unaware of Kai's last few words, Rei continued to race through the many winding corridors finally coming to a door that led him into a garden overflowing with fauna and wildlife. Wandering around aimlessly, he stumbled upon a large fountain hidden by curtains of ivy as he collapsed at the edge allowing the tears to freely fall. Unaware of the two figures rolling around in the grass Rei wrapped his arms around his legs as he allowed himself to once again sort out the memories that refused to settle. As he tried to sort out his memories he was suddenly accosted by the horny duo who were for a lack of a better term confused beyond belief.

"Rei-Rei what happened?" a soft touch to the shoulder brought Rei out of his thoughts as he came face to face with worried icy blue orbs.

"He's a part of them, he knew all along and he let them do it to me" Rei whimpered as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the lilac haired teen who sat behind him on the edge of the fountain.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked, his voice lined with steel as he examined the trembling form of his closest friend, already having a good idea of what he actually meant.

"He's a part of Biovolt, the same Biovolt that killed my parents and almost killed me" Rei whispered as golden orbs dulled at the pain-filled memories that still scarred his body.

* * *

**Sorry it's late but I was away on holiday for a week without my laptop and for some reason I can't write unless I have a computer nearby…probably because I ****end up switching back and forth between writing and . Anyway I'll try to update within the next 2 and a half weeks.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	13. Past Explanations

**This chapter is here to explain Rei's past, plus I'm having some writer's block at the minute combined with mild insomnia so sorry if it's too strange.**

**Here's the chapter…**

* * *

"Well maybe he isn't, maybe you're wrong" Tala soothed trying to calm his obviously distraught friend only to feel Rei stiffen under his words.

"No. He said something that triggered a memory. I thought I'd forgotten it but his words were what brought it back. He was there when it happened, I remember now. He knew and he let them do it to me; he let them break me inside and out just so they wouldn't do the same to him. He's one of them, I know he is" Rei whispered, voice broken as tears slid down his cheeks before he was once again pulled against a broad chest as he released all of his pent-up emotions within the comforting embrace of his friends.

"What did he say kitten?" Bryan's voice interrupted the silence that had fallen on the three causing teary golden eyes to glance at him before returning once more to the floor.

"He called me his little neko. He said that I belonged right under him, just like they said before they killed my parents and raped me." Rei spat out, maliciousness evident in his tone before he collapsed into a fresh fit of sobs as he was once again hushed and comforted by his friends.

_Meanwhile_

Kai lay sprawled on his bed as silent tears trickled lightly down his cheeks. Opening his eyes once more, blank crimson orbs remained glued to the ceiling as a figure in the doorway cast a shadow throughout the room alerting the teen to its presence.

"What do you want now grandfather?" Kai asked, his tone void of all emotion as the figure entered the room, a sense of foreboding immediately following.

"Now Kai you knew he'd find out sooner or later, why do you insist on being so against this whole operation?" Voltaire asked, voice mocking as barely concealed cruelty laced through his tone.

Growling slightly at the obviously amused tone of his grandfather, Kai fought against his natural urge to attack the man who raised him, determined to gain some answers to the many questions he held. "Why do you hate him so much? What could Rei have possibly ever done to us? To you?" Kai replied, anger evident as he struggled to conceal his rage.

"Are you really getting soft now boy? The child is mere vermin; the fact that he even exists is reason enough to despise him. Not only is he a neko-jin, one of the foulest creatures on this planet; but he's a little street urchin fit only to spread his legs and charm pathetic workers out of their pay. He's a menace to society, vermin that should be shot; but I've allowed him to live with that so-called family of his out of the pure goodness of my heart boy!" Voltaire spat as he recalled the pathetically tiny child he'd first come across who'd been brought by one of his most faithful servants, Ozuma.

Memories of the starved, filth-laden child only served to fuel his anger as he could recall how sweet and innocent the boy was originally. He himself had hand-picked the child forcing his servant to collect him from the streets; posing as his friend in order to gain the little brat's trust. In reality the young neko-jin was a mere pawn for an operation that called for his unique birthright. In an experiment designed to strip some of the world's most powerful countries out of every last penny and ounce of power with the lure of the child's ethereal beauty, it was to be a simple gain of power and wealth for Biovolt industries.

But problems had quickly arisen with the boy; problems including the child's relatives, namely the ones who'd abandoned him. Rei's parents had somehow managed to find out where their son was being held and had tried to regain right of custody toward him despite the fact they themselves had disowned and abandoned their child.

Having heard what the boy's parents were trying to achieve, Voltaire came to the conclusion that eliminating them was the only way to achieve his original goal, however he failed to take into account the effect it would have on the child. All of his work into turning the young neko into little more than a living doll had started to collapse around them.

The once humble and meek child became depressed and emotional upon learning of the death of his remaining family, seemingly forgotten that they were the ones who'd taken to disowning him in the first place. When there were once sweet touches and embraces there were now harsh beatings and forced matings in order to control the child into doing what was required of him.

Chains of blood and tears were what forced the boy into submission, making him nothing more than a pawn in their plans for world conquest. Eventually though, the boy had lost his value as he became nothing more than a toy to Biovolt to abuse thanks to the damage their abuse had already done to Rei's mental and physical state.

The moment Rei had lost his value to Biovolt was the moment he was thrown into an orphanage where he was adopted by Mariah and her lout of a brother Lee. Yet the damage was only done, Rei's spirit long been broken and now at just eight years old he was a broken shell of a child. He took to hiding himself with shapeless clothes, horrendous glasses and a pitiful aura having learned first hand how his beauty could only lead to pain and anguish.

_Back at the fountain_

"Come on, I'll text Kai to let him know we're leaving and we can take you back home, okay?" Tala asked gently wiping the rapidly drying tears from Rei's face.

Silently nodding and too tired to argue, Rei allowed himself to be pulled into the waiting limo as his exhaustion caught up with him leaving him to fall into a blissful sleep in Bryan's arms. The three were soon on their way back to Rei's leaving Kai to stare after them from his bedroom window, long bony fingers curling around his shoulder digging into the teen's shoulder making him flinch from the painful gesture.

* * *

**Okay well this is Rei's past and if you're able to understand this then bravo because I'm pretty sure half of this is just beyond strange. Anyway I know this is a little short but I have no idea where I'm going with this at the moment. And if anyone needs this explaining just let me know and I'll answer any questions. **

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	14. Bloodfilled Tears

**Please don't kill me! Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Rain cascaded down upon them as dull golden orbs gazed soullessly out of the window pane. A slender hand gently brushed against the glass tracing nameless patterns as a way of distracting himself of the cold uncaring truths that had recently been discovered. The rain continued to fall, as if washing away the pain and suffering that had developed within the last week or so. A soft sigh escaped the teen's lips as he curled himself further into a ball, trying to cut himself from the outside world as he tugged the blanket further around him.

"Rei-Rei?" a soft voice broke the child from his musings as broken gold met pitiful blue. Turning to the crimson-haired teen behind him Rei allowed himself to be pulled into a firm embrace, a single tear escaping him before he succumbed to the comfort he was so unused to receiving.

"W-w-why?" Rei whispered, voice broken to the point of almost no repair contemplating the events that had occurred within the past week.

"I-I don't know, kitten. I'm just so sorry I never knew about him. About them" Tala replied brushing the strands of ebony away from tear-flooded cheeks.

_Meanwhile_

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Hiwatari?!" Bryan spat as he forced the distressed teen in front of him against the icy stone wall. Rage barely concealed in lavender shaded orbs.

Shaking his head mutely he could only utter a pained "I don't know!" as he struggled to breathe from the intense pressure on his neck in the form of Bryan's fist.

Bryan soon released Kai allowing the slate-haired boy to slump down the wall in a pitiful defeat, gasping for breath as his friend watched on in mild annoyance over how pathetic he'd become. Choking on nothing but air and tears Kai gasped for breath, the image of Rei's cheerful face merging into one broken beyond repair flooded his mind breaking his heart into a thousand little glass shards.

"I had no choice Falcon" Kai whispered, using an old nickname he and Bryan had come up with when they first met each other all those years ago as mere children.

"You should have told us Kai; you should have told him! You really hurt him, you almost broke him" Bryan informed him, eyes softening at the slumped form of his friend who looked like a child who'd had everything taken away from him.

"I know" was the barely audible reply as Kai's voiced showed obvious signs of cracking. Bryan crouched down to Kai's level only to almost recoil in shock at the tears that streamed down his friend's face. Never in his 15 years of knowing the teen had he ever seen him cry about anything, let alone about another person!

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bryan asked, the reality of Kai's feelings for their little neko finally coming to light.

"I have to talk to him" was the muttered reply as Kai stood up abruptly. Slate bangs shaded his eyes from vision as he roughly wiped away the tears before running out of the room, leaving Bryan to shake his head upon his retreating form.

_Moving back to Rei and Tala_

"Why won't it stop hurting?" Rei whispered, not really expecting an answer as he was given a tight hug instead from behind.

"It will, you wanna come down for something to eat Rei-Rei? We ordered Chinese food" Tala asked stroking his back soothingly before pulling him to his feet.

Nodding at the expectant look on Tala's face Rei allowed himself to be pulled out of his room and into the bathroom to clean up before the two headed downstairs for something to eat. As the two trudged down the stairs Rei let out a shaky breath as a feeling of unease washed over him. Entering the kitchen he failed to see anything out of the ordinary; Mariah hitting Lee over the head repeatedly with a frying pan, other than that everything seemed normal. After a flurry of egg rolls, rice and sweet and sour chicken the two finished putting the last touches to their almost teetering plates full of food before they went to eat in the living room. Still silently shaking with laughter as Lee's yelps grew increasingly louder, Tala and Rei exited the kitchen making a beeline for the living room together.

Pounding soon rained down on the door causing one of Mariah's gestures to release the pan as it went crashing through the house. Muffled laughter could be heard from the living room as Mariah shoved Lee almost through the door forcing him to answer the incessant pounding.

Upon opening the door Lee was almost automatically crushed by the almost dead weight thrown at him by a heavily panting figure slumped in the doorway. Pushing the weight off him, Lee barely had a second to register the face of the boy before a piercing shriek echoed through the house. Everyone turned to an ashen Tala with Rei in tow, both pointing to each other trying to pin the blame on the other for the admittedly girly shriek.

Seconds past before they all shook their heads, racing towards the bloodied figures in their doorway. "Bryan, what happened!?" Tala asked as he was instantly grabbed into a bone-crushing hug. Kneeling beside Kai, Rei tenderly lifted several strands of air away from the gaping wounds on his face before heaving Kai onto his shoulder and leading him into the living room as his siblings ran to get medical supplies.

"Boris, Voltaire and Ozuma happened! They ambushed us, Kai was on his way over here to tell Rei something when we were jumped and beaten under their orders! Rei needs to leave, Tal. He's no longer safe here…" Bryan growled before exhaustion finally overtook him as he collapsed into his lover's arms. In the other room a little neko sat silently cleaning his soon to be lover's wounds, tears trickling down his cheeks as he heard every single word that Bryan spoke.

"I'm sorry Kai. I-I-I think I love you too" Rei whispered as his tears touched the floor.

* * *

**And I'****m gonna cut off here.**

**Okay I'm SO sorry this is so late but I have several reasons for this!**

**They are as follows:**

**I've just started my final year of school and I'm already panicking about re-sits and exams…they don't even start until January at the earliest!**

**I had severe writers block for this but now I've written this I do know where I'm going with this.**

**I was contemplating abandoning this since I lost interest for a while…I'm not now but I might be writing some oneshots on the side.**

**I've been really drained of energy recently not to mention I've had no inspiration.**

**Anyway I'm going to America towards the end of October and I will try to update before then but if I don't then at least you'll know why the chapter's delayed.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**

**P.S. Once again I'm really sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for it a little.**


	15. Wounded love

**Sorry t****his is so late but I've been way too busy with school lately.**

* * *

A wave of silence washed over the room, only interrupted by the constant beeping of the monitors that let the room's occupants know that the two boys were still alive by medical standards. The rain had let up long ago, now allowing sun to stream through the blinds as its blinding light and general cheerfulness filled the room, a sharp contrast to the mood's of the boys waiting on their friend's conditions.

Nurses flittered in and out, offering their condolences and advice before leaving to accomplish other tasks, leaving the boy's alone once more as they continued to wait for any signs of life. As the hours passed the atmosphere became drenched in worry and fear that the unmentionable might happen but still the beeps continued, reminding the room's occupants that they were still fighting for survival, refusing to give in.

Several more minutes passed before an worn and aged doctor came in offering the boy's at their besides a warm smile to soothe their shattered nerves. "How are they?" the cool voice seemed broken and cracked as Tala fought to hold back the tears; Rei unable to even form the mist basic of words as he gave into his exhaustion, not even having the energy to speak.

"They'll be just fine boys! Some major bruising ad several cracked ribs and slight head trauma but nothing life-threatening. I'd say they both have a high chance of recovery with very little if any lasting damage. I must ask though, do you boy's know who might have done this to them?" he asked curiously, the frozen expressions on their faces giving him the answer he wished to receive.

"I see. Well the authorities are waiting outside to talk to you both, I'm sure they'd allow you to go one at a time. That way one of you will still be here with your loved ones, alright?" he persuaded gently managing to receive a sharp nod from Tala and a watery smile from Rei in response.

"I'll go first, you stay with them alright?" Tala asked Rei who gave a timid nod in response. Wiping his eyes roughly, Tala exited the room leaving Rei to sit in silence which was only interrupted by the occasional beeps coming from the machinery.

Tucking a long strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail, Rei gently ran his fingers over the curve of Kai's cheek, revelling in the softness that greatly contrasted the teen's harsh manner. Murmurs could be heard outside the doors as Tala finished giving his testimony before once again the door's parted as Tala re-entered signalling Rei to go and speak with the authorities.

Rei gave one last look at Kai's still form before releasing a small sigh and exiting the room where he was accosted by the authorities. "What do you want to know?" he asked, blushing furiously as he was blatantly drooled over wiping his eyes of the last remaining tears that clung to his eyelashes.

Coughing uncomfortably, one of the policemen stepped forward looking slightly embarrassed but still in awe at the fine specimen in front of him before locking hazel with gold.

"We just want to get you side of the story that's all sweetheart" the man informed him eliciting an annoyed sigh in response as Rei was forced to begin on the always painful speech that he was in fact male. After five agonizing minutes which had elected several embarrassed and clearly horrified responses that this boy had undoubtedly caused many of them to question their sexuality, Rei was allowed to tell them what they wanted to know.

Nodding their thanks Rei was free to leave as he hurried back inside only to come face to face with tearful sapphire eyes as Tala gripped him in a bone-crushing hug that reminded him strongly of Mariah's. "They're awake" was the mumbled response as the two collapsed into hysterical tears and laughter, the events that had occurred overwhelming their senses.

Tears were shed and dried as the four lay beside their respective partners soothing their frayed nerves and basking in the love that seemed to surround them. "Rei, we need to get you out of here" Kai whispered against his little neko's ear, tickling it with the softness as wide, golden orbs blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" was the equally soft response as the hand around his waist tightened, drawing his lithe body closer to Kai's muscular frame. Rei's golden eyes peered through long lashes up at him, only serving to intensify the innocent look that was given to him.

"Grandfather knows everything about you. He said he wanted you to suffer, to be nothing more than a toy to him but when you left you changed. At first you purposely made yourself unattractive so that you wouldn't be hurt for your looks again but when Tala gave you a makeover you went back to the way you used to be. You were happy! You were confident again, like when you were at the institute. That's why grandfather wants to get rid of you; he wants you to suffer for what your people did to him in the past. You're no longer safe with Lee and Mariah. I know I've hurt you, we all have. But please, please believe me when I say I was forced into it by my grandfather" Kai murmured just loud enough for the others to hear as he continued to run his fingers through his kitten's now loose hair.

Stiffening slightly Rei turned his head away as he tried in vain to sort out the many thoughts that clouded his mind. "I want to believe you Kai, but I don't want to get hurt again" he whispered as he was once again brought closer to Kai's form feeling warm breath tickling the nape of his neck.

"I know kitten, I know" Kai murmured running his fingers once more through Rei's long locks, the soothing motion gently coaxing the teen to sleep.

Smiling down at the slumbering neko, Kai laid his head back joining him in the realms of unconsciousness as Tala and Bryan soon followed their example. The only noise to be heard was the gentle snoring from the boys and the constant beeps from the machinery.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in about a month but I've been swamped in school stuff. Anyway I won't be able to update for a while, partly because I'm going to America on Saturday and partly because I really have to revise if I want a hope of passing my exams.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	16. Sweet Kisses and Bitter Realities

**Well I was going to give you guys a big speech about the fact that Kai and Rei are already dating…that is until I looked over my chapter, which I very rarely do after posting it, and I found that I never actually referred to Kai and Rei as an actual couple. I did write that they were partners but that's just in Rei's mind. Sorry for any confusion…goes to lie down.**

**Anyway here's the chapter. **

After a few hours of rest the boys were coaxed out of their slumber by several nurses who'd came to change bandages ad record their vitals on their clipboards before once again exiting the room to give the boys some privacy.

"Kai?" Rei whispered barely loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"Yeah?" was the equally quiet reply as Kai turned gingerly to face the raven haired teen that lay beside him.

"Why did you let them hurt you?" Rei asked, voice hitching slightly as he fought to keep his emotions calm.

"I couldn't let them get to you kitten" Kai explained wearily as Rei sat up, eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"But if it weren't for me none of this would be happening" Rei mumbled, shifting so that his head lay on Kai's shoulder as the soothing strokes of his hair gently lulled him to a serene state.

"If it weren't for you I'd still be putting up with a load of skanky little whores trying to have sex with me at every interval between classes. If it weren't for you I'd have lost my mind months ago, and hanging with Tala at almost every waking moment certainly didn't help my sanity" Kai mused aloud, the almost painful memories of the constant stalking and hounding resurfacing once more.

Smiling softly at the somewhat vague compliment, Rei snuggled closer to the injured teen being careful to mind the various bandages that adorned the teen's muscular form.

"You're welcome Phoenix" Rei smirked lightly at the bemused expression that appeared on Kai's face.

"Phoenix?" was the monotone reply as crimson eyes bore deep into his own golden orbs.

Nodding sheepishly like a child that had just been scolded, Rei gave him a somewhat sheepish explanation, "since you and Tala and Bryan insist on calling me kitten all of the time because of my race, I've decided to return the favour and give you all nicknames too. Bryan's Falcon, Tala's Wolf and you're now Phoenix because you try to burn anyone who gets too close. Okay?"

His only response was a smirk followed by a snort of laughter before he was pinned to the bed by the older teen, a feral grin embedded on Kai's features as he stared down at his prey.

"Rei can I ask you something?" Kai murmured, deliberately lowering his voice as he noticed the rather odd position of Tala. Tala appeared to be in the middle of a particularly tricky gymnastic move as he balanced half way off the bed supported by his lover who currently was enjoying the rather nice view of his lover bent in an unusual way. This of course was one of Tala's many infamous ways of eavesdropping on his fellow man, something which Kai was well aware of.

"What _is_ Tala doing?" Rei asked as he glanced to the side only for said teen to crash into a complete heap with his boyfriend on top of him in a rather compromising situation.

"Being a complete idiot as usual" was the dry response which elicited a small yet masculine giggle from the raven haired teen below him.

"You were saying Kai?" Rei asked as he continued to watch various nurses flitter around Tala and Bryan, first extracting them from each other long enough to check them for injuries and secondly squealing over the less than innocent actions that the two young Russians were currently engaged in.

"Look, you do know I care about you?" Kai whispered low enough for his words to be out of Tala's earshot but loud enough for Rei to still be able to distinguish what he was saying.

"Now I do" Rei responded with a hint of a smirk that managed to receive a flash of impatience behind crimson orbs.

"Very funny" was the dry response that was met with an innocent fluttering of the eyelashes.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying I care about you kitten. Despite the common notion that I'm an emotionless bastard as often stated by that idiot Granger, I am capable of normal human emotions" at this remark Rei did release a small blush having previously been one of the many people who failed to see Kai as completely human.

"I like you, a lot. If I didn't I would have let my grandfather hurt you but I do. Will you go out with me?" Kai asked seriously, frowning at the slightly annoyed look on his kitten's face as the teen crawled out from underneath him.

"So you're telling me if you didn't like me you'd continue to let me suffer in past, present and future?" Rei asked darkly, a hint of iciness creeping into his generally warm if not slightly fragile golden orbs.

"I would only not protect you like I have already, however you would still be good friends with the wolf and so I would have learned to tolerate your presence Rei" Kai told him, adopting his nickname for the redheaded idiot.

Rei frowned lightly before offering a small nod at the explanation before their positions were once again changed with Rei's head resting lightly on Kai's abdomen.

"Yes" Rei spoke up only to met with confused crimson eyes as slate coloured bangs fell between them.

"What?" was the ever so eloquent response that spilled from the dual-haired teen's lips.

"I'll go out with you Kai" Rei clarified, a flash of bravery flickering through his eyes as he pulled Kai's chin to cover his lips with his own in a sweet yet chaste kiss.

"Well it's about damn time! Looks like the kitty has finally caught the birdie" Tala piped up before his words were drowned out by Bryan's hand that had clamped onto his mouth.

"Mrh-mnh-mrn-mhrn" was all that could be haired from the redhead before his lips were caught by his boyfriend's.

All the occupants in the room were completely oblivious to the world around them as they failed to notice the pile up of young female and the occasional male nurses outside the doors of their expensive private room, the occasional fangirl or fanboy squeal was all that could be distinguished from the ever increasing pile of nurses. And as the boys continued to all but devour their respective partners they failed to notice the familiar emerald orbs curtained by crimson and slate strands.

"So the kitty has finally found his master? No matter, I have what I came for" a sinister voice spilled from Ozuma's lips as in his hands he held a crumpled piece of paper. A photo of which held the image of a young women in her mid-twenties with crimson hair and golden eyes, the man with long ebony hair and emerald eyes. And in their arms? Twin boys, a dual haired crimson and slate emerald eyed baby and the weaker child, a tiny little neko with long ebony hair and brilliant golden eyes.

"Until we meet again, brother Rei" Ozuma smirked before turning down the corridor, golden orbs slitted in pleasure unaware of the secret that was the true cause for his pain for so many years.

**Right hopefully this is a bit longer than normal. Anyway I really won't be able to update anymore until about June since I have resits on top of my A-levels. Anyway I probably will add an epilogue to this…or a lemon or two depending on reviewers response.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Sayonara**

**Komodo Butterfly**


	17. Epilogue: Part 1

**Here's the chapter…**

Fingering the slim gold chain that hung round his neck, Rei continued brushing his hair as he listened to the Russian dialect that drifted through the door as Kai and Tala began their usual morning arguments. Sighing slightly as the various curses grew louder and louder, Rei silently cursed the fact that since he'd moved in with Kai he'd been ambushed by Tala who insisted on teaching him their mother tongue.

"Things were so much easier when I couldn't understand a word they were saying" Rei muttered under his breath before slipping into the bathroom to complete his morning rituals before having to face the horrors that were Kai and Tala without their morning coffee, courtesy of Tala having previously broken their only coffee machine.

He slipped into an ebony sleeveless Chinese style tunic with silver fastenings, black jeans and plain black tennis shoes before tying his hair off into a long running plait with a crimson ribbon. After a loud crash echoed throughout the apartment Rei winced slightly at the amount of explaining he was sure he'd have to do to their neighbours once again before daring to go see how much damage had been caused.

As he entered the kitchen area he only briefly surveyed the scene before turning to return to the comforting warmth of his bed, completely ready to let Bryan tackle the two problems that were currently flinging curses back and forth with the occasional breakfast food flying through the air alongside the heated words. Just as he turned he was suddenly held into place by a strong grip as a hand was placed onto his shoulder. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving me to deal with these two, Kitten?"

Letting his head fall forward slightly, Rei reluctantly turned to face the lavender haired Russian. Two fingers were slipped under his chin bringing his gaze to Bryan's before a hand lightly cuffed the back of his head drawing a small whine from the raven haired teen. "Stop it Bryan, I'll stay" Rei whined, as the same hand that had been used to cuff him tousled his hair in a brotherly way allowing a soft snicker to escape at the disgruntled look their kitten gave him.

Allowing himself to be pushed into the kitchen, Rei took a seat at one of the counters, just watching the two argue as a small grin passed over his features at the recollection of how he'd even ended living with Kai. You see after Bryan and Kai had been discharged from the hospital, a leak of information resulted in several news teams discovering the truths of what had actually happened. Upon hearing of this leak Voltaire and his cronies had attempted to flee the country but were quickly apprehended by the authorities, which led to an immediate arrest, the trial of which had quickly become one of the most televised trials of the last century or so. The charges included several accounts of rape, attempted rape, human trafficking, numerous drug offences including possession and sale as well as multiple accounts of first and second degree murder and even several accounts of child abuse and serious neglect. Having been found guilty for almost all charges, Voltaire had been sentenced to death by lethal injection as had his business partner in his heinous crimes, Boris who'd been given the same sentence.

Upon his grandfather's conviction and execution, Kai being the only heir inherited all of his grandfather's estate and all the wealth and power that come alongside it. However, the idea of living in the same building that had made both his and his kitten's lives pure hell, Kai had the building demolished, taking the unpleasant memories with it as he purchased a luxury mansion in the heart of Moscow along with several apartments and foyers throughout the world to be used as vacation homes. As soon as his Moscow mansion became available to move in, the first thing Kai insisted on was that Rei joined him, insisting to his 'brother' and 'sister' that Rei would be far more safer with him and his bodyguards in case any of Voltaire's followers were to try and take revenge.

A small smile passed over his features at the memory of the moment he moved in with Kai which soon turned into a slight frown as he narrowly avoided a plate that had been hurled in his direction by a fuming redhead. Glowering at the wolf opposite him, Rei moved silently to a safer location as he contemplated why he'd agreed to visit Paris, France knowing that his boyfriend and his oldest friend would inevitably end up killing each other before the visit was over.

"Rei-Rei, make your boyfriend admit he's a dick" Tala whined wrapping his arms around their kitten while shooting a smug look at the now fuming phoenix.

"Rei-Rei, make Tala suck his own" Kai whined back as he pulled the raven haired teen into his own embrace, the two Russians purposely using Rei as a pawn to manipulate in their current argument.

"I would but its Bryan's property not mine" Tala shot back, inadvertently bringing his boyfriend into the fight alongside Rei.

An indignant snort was the only response from both Kai and Bryan and even more surprisingly Rei. "You are both complete morons!" was the only explanation he gave as he tugged himself out of Kai's admittedly warm embrace in favour of leaving the kitchen for the nearest room with mind-numbing television.

"Took the words right out my mouth" Bryan muttered as he followed the raven haired neko ignoring the open jaws of his friends while they contemplated what exactly had just happened.

Several moments passed before the two Russians managed to knock themselves out of the stupor and join the other two in the lounge, seeing as how it was the only room in the apartment that held a TV. Worming his way in between Rei and Bryan, Kai managed to pull Rei on top of him as he wrapped his arms securely around his raven haired lover, his move mimicked by Bryan who'd managed to trap his crimson haired boyfriend underneath him. A single look passed between the kitten and the wolf as they submitted to the ministrations being offered to them by their chosen mates.

"Are you done fighting?" a voice broke through the relative silence that had washed over them, only interrupted by the random outbursts of the television.

A murmur of acknowledgement was Rei's only answer as he allowed himself to be pulled into an even tighter embrace, the hum of the television and the increasingly warm atmosphere gently lulling the teen to sleep.

Several hours later…

"Someone wake him up" a voice whispered as shuffling could be heard followed by a sharp yelp.

"Tala! Stop tripping over my shit and keep quiet!" Bryan hissed only gaining a look cross between furious and indignant from the supposed love of his life.

Muttering numerous obscenities not meant for young ears to hear, Tala jabbed his elbow as hard as he could into Bryan's ribs before gently shaking Rei to arousal, smirking with glee as he heard the sharp yelp that had emerged from Bryan's lips.

"Come on Rei, time to wake up" Tala cooed much like a mother would to her baby.

An indignant grunt was the only answer he received as Rei turned over, a small smirk on his lips while the others continued by any means to wake him from his slumber.

"Rei-Rei! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tala yelled, having resorted to using the couch Rei slept on as a trampoline in his ever continuing quest to wake his friend. What he didn't expect however, was a hand suddenly gripping his ankle as he was in mid-jump, a harsh tug causing him to crash down as both he and Rei ended up in a heap at the foot of the couch.

"Ow!" was the dry response from the redhead as the raven haired teen beneath him snickered before erupting into a fit of giggles offering no explanation to the bemused redhead currently sprawled on top of him. Shaking his head Rei offered no explanation as he struggled to free himself from being trapped underneath Tala, only to recoil as hands somehow make their way to his sides as a full out tickle attack raged. Trembling with suppressed laughter, the two rolled around on the floor as their partners looked on in concealed laughter at the comical sight the two teens made.

"You two done?" Bryan asked, boredom laced in his tone as the two glanced briefly at each other before once again bursting into a fit of giggles, reminding the other two somewhat of their dreaded fangirls, hiding around corners and giggling in packs as they plotted against them.

A shaky "yeah" was given to Bryan by the two as they struggled to catch their breath and calm their laughter, pulling themselves off and out from under each other. Once the two were on their feet, they turned to their partners, tilting their heads to the side as they wordlessly questioned what they would be doing.

"Well since you didn't like our first idea, we've decided that we're going to the Eiffel Tower then to lunch at Le Papillon Fleur, see the rest of Paris and then hit the clubs I guess" Bryan informed them, Rei flushing darkly at the mention of their first idea which would involve two king-size beds, lube and a lot of foreplay. Although for the record, Tala had jumped at the idea but after seeing the effect it had on Rei, he forced himself to decline for the both of them much to their lover's displeasure.

Nodding in agreement, they finished their morning rituals, having been forced to make coffee from scratch before grabbing their wallets and coat and making their way out of the doors, stepping into gay paree.

**Okay rather than make this into one huge chapter that would take me forever to update I'm splitting it up into two chapters, the next of which will include a lemon. I just felt kinda guilty about making everyone wait for so long, but I won't be updating the next chapter until June at the very least sorry!**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**KB**


	18. Epilogue: Part 2

**Okay first thing this chapter contains a LEMON so if you don't like then DON'T READ. I'm not gonna have you flaming me just because you ignore this warning. **

**Second, sorry this is late but it's longer than any other chapter I've ever wrote so I think it makes up for that a bit.**

**Third, enjoy!**

Their day consisted of sunshine, fresh air and Tala's consistent whining about every little thing he could possibly think of. His whines ranged from "My feet are killing me Bry, can't we go back to the apartment now?" to "This is boring! Whose stupid idea was it to do this crap?" Of course when reminded by his ever so helpful lover that responsibility for coming up with the idea had come from Tala himself the night before, the redhead promptly shut up but not before snarling a hasty "you get the couch tonight Kuznetsov!" The only response from Bryan was a pair of widened eyes, staring in shock at his so called lover.

Snickering under his breath, Kai tugged at Rei's arm pulling him forward of the arguing couple as the two made their way through the streets of Paris, intent on losing the bickering duo through the crowds. The day went by quickly, although its tranquillity was once again interrupted when Tala had unknowingly ordered snails at Le Papillon Fleur resulting in a huge argument between him and the waiter. Of course it hadn't helped matters when Bryan had waited until his boyfriend had completely finished his meal before telling him what they were in a petty revenge for being forced to sleep on the couch.

Aside from that little incident the rest of the day was spent in pure sunshine and the constant arguing between two of our favourite Russian's. Night soon fell as the streets became flooded with neon from the various clubs and bars still open. Seconds after the last club was opened, Tala was free to be unleashed on their unsuspecting kitten. A harsh tug found them both back in Rei and Kai's room with various outfits strewn over the bed. Flushing slightly at the memory of first being told they'd be sharing a room never mind a bed, Rei sat quietly perched on the end of the king sized bed as he watched Tala bobbing hair dive in and out of the closet mimicking an act Rei really didn't want to think about right now. A cry of "Aha!" emerged from Tala's general direction as he come out with what appeared to be pieces of rotting raw meat dangling off strings.

"Tala? What the hell is that?"

"It's my reward for being a good boy" Tala replied in all seriousness, teeth viciously pulling the food from the strings like an animal starved from hunger.

Opening his mouth to say something, Rei automatically closed it once more deciding it wasn't worth what remained of his sanity what exactly Tala was eating. Or why he referred it as his reward for being a good boy.

"I really need some new friends. Or better yet a shrink" Rei muttered half-heartedly before being cut off by what looked like a scrap of leather possibly used for cleaning being flung at his head.

"Put that on!" Tala ordered leaving the raven haired teen to figure out what the hell it was before realisation slowly crept up on him.

"Tala I'm not going clubbing dressed as your whore!" Rei shrieked flinging the micro leather shorts at his now ex-friend.

"Of course not! I'd never ask that of you" Tala soothed gaining a blank stare in response. "You'll be going as Kai's whore not mine silly!" he cooed mindful to duck just as a rather heavy alarm clock was flung at where his head was seconds before.

After numerous threats, curses, begging and whining the two finally emerged from the bedroom (well in Rei's case he was dragged out all but screaming for there was certainly a lot of kicking involved). However, much to Rei's relief and Tala's fury and annoyance, the apartment was void of Kai and Bryan. Growling emerged from the redhead's clenched teeth as he stalked out of the apartment flinging open the door only to be interrupted by a pair of lips glued to his own. The formerly irate redhead was quickly soothed as he melted into the embrace of the man he was currently playing tonsil hockey. Lavender strands tickled his chin as the two's somewhat gentle actions became more frantic, heavily laden with lust and desire. It took mere seconds for the two to forget their surroundings as they submitted to the raw emotions and feelings that they'd struggled to repress in the last few weeks what with the chaos that had come to light.

Clothes were mussed deliberately to the point they were barely hanging on their forms as they moved their focus onto other areas of their partner's bodies enticing longer and louder moans and pleas with each movement. A growing sense of something akin to jealousy filled Rei as he turned his gaze away from the two, cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and slight arousal as he struggled to focus his attention on the practically pornographic display the two Russian's were currently in.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Had it been anything else said or even asked by anyone other than Kai, Rei would have replied in a far more graceful tone. Alas he was asked this by Kai and so the only response he was able to muster up was "Nngh".

Snickering could be heard emitting from the redhead as the two turned to the rather mischievous grin currently spreading across the wolf's face. "He's going as your whore tonight Kai" the teen informed him as Rei steadily grew redder; his blood rushing to his head and not the head he'd have liked.

Clad in black leather that seemed to have been moulded to fit his slender frame, Rei shifted nervously, the leather cuffs around his wrist brushing against bare thighs as tight low riding black leather shorts cradled and moulded to his ass making him almost every gay guy's instant fantasy. Black leather straps encase his legs running criss-cross until they reached the top of thigh high boots. A green and silver short sleeved silk shirt with silver fastenings clung to tanned skin stopping just above his navel baring his lightly toned stomach for others to drool over. His hair remained loose, in a cascade of ebony and ice, bangs framing his face while the rest was tossed over his shoulder similar to those hair care commercials. A leather trenchcoat hung over his shoulders. His cheeks tinted red as he was blatantly ogled over by not only Kai but the other two Russians especially Bryan who'd been too preoccupied to take much notice.

"You'd better keep a hand on your toyboy Kai. You can bet that at least half the club will be trying to fuck him with their eyes, the other half with their hands and dicks so keep him close" Tala warned whimpering slightly as Bryan resumed his earlier attacks on his neck creating numerous hickies along his collarbone.

"Hn" was the only response wheedled from the man as Tala mock pouted before turning his attentions back to his frustrated boyfriend.

Ignoring the two lovebirds Kai turned back to Rei as he gestured to the door with his eyes in a silent order for him to follow. A brief flash of uncertainty crossed Rei's eyes before a rather lustful moan from Tala's side encouraged him to leave as quickly as possible unless he wanted to be treated to a full on live porn show. As Kai shut the door behind them several curses followed by frantic scrambling could be heard. Taking Rei's hand and leading him to the elevator they paused after hearing a loud crash as their door was yanked open and Tala and Bryan darted out of the apartment. Well Tala did anyway; Bryan was simply a victim to Tala's grab and run scenario as he struggled to keep up with the frantic movements of his redhead.

Stepping into the elevator, Kai counted down in his mind before pressing the button to the lobby only for the lift doors to be forcibly opened by a snow white hand. A heavily panting Tala followed by an amused if not aroused Bryan casually stepped into the elevator before they made their way as a group down to the lobby intent on starting their night. It took roughly fifteen minutes for their chauffeur to escort them to their chosen club before they were quickly escorted inside by several bodyguards in efforts to escape the paparazzi that had somehow gotten wind of their current location.

"Tala if I find myself splayed out over all the covers of those trashy little magazines you read and that includes the tabloids, I'm going to be forced to do things that you would not have thought possible and I'm going to focus on that head of yours, the one you won't stop thinking with! Understand?" Rei smiled a sickly sweet smile as his eyes flittered to Tala's leather encased crotch, said man giving a fearful and slightly incredulous look at the supposedly harmless kitty he'd known for years.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Tala settled for nodding simply as he numbly made his way over to the bar intent on drowning himself in alcohol before he'd hit the dance floor. Bryan, after a moment of indecision, decided to follow his little wolf; partly to make sure no one would try to claim him as there's, partly because he wished to spend time with his lover but mostly because he wanted to get hammered. Meanwhile Rei resided in one of the more isolated booths desperately trying to hide from the majority of the club as he inwardly cursed his weakness in allowing Tala to use him like a Barbie doll. Currently the trenchcoat he adamantly refused to remove was wrapped tightly around his body in efforts to conceal the lack of clothes beneath.

Feeling a comforting arm wrap around his shoulders he relaxed slightly as fingers gently traced the contours of his face. Lips gently pressed against his temple as the thumping music and hectic club goers seemed to fade into the background. What felt like block of ice was pushed into his hands which upon closer inspection with his eyes actually open turned out to be nothing more than iced tea. Most were well aware of Rei's lack of alcohol tolerance and much to his relief; few would take advantage of it.

"Drink, you'll want to keep up your fluids for later on" Kai's voice filtered through his thoughts as the coolness of the glass proved too tempting to pass up in the almost sweltering heat of the club from all of the gyrating, tightly packed bodies.

Nodding silently Rei obeyed before he was drug out onto the dance floor by a rather inebriated Tala who'd much to Rei's displeasure had managed to remove the trenchcoat baring his scantily clad body for the rest of the club to drool over. The only silver line to this seemingly dark cloud was that almost everyone in the club was in a similar state of undress including the reason for his current state who was currently well affiliated with at least 5 various bottles of alcohol in his system. Temperatures quickly rose as the music became more fast paced; frantic bodies practically humping one another like animals in heat. The added heat from the mass of thriving bodies combined with the smoky atmosphere and lack of fans meant that once scantily clad males became borderline naked as sweat dripped from them the more they danced and groped at each other.

"Play along! I want Bryan to beg for it tonight kitten" Tala hissed in his ear before pressing himself impossibly closer to the frozen neko drawing more than a few gazes at the two lithe bodies who were all but having sex right under the harsh glares of the strobe lights on the dance floor.

Across the room sat two rather jealous males as their eyes refused to leave their respective partners who'd easily captured the attention of more than half the club much to their lovers' distaste. It didn't take long for something to click in Kai's mind as his eyes raked over he two dancing forms, noticing the somewhat stiffness Rei held as he was practically molested in the middle of the dance floor by his supposed best friend Tala. Smirking as realisation flickered through his mind he turned slightly to Bryan muttering in his ear, watching as that same realisation invaded the Falcon's mind. Seconds later found the two breaking apart their respective lovers before a rather indignant Tala was literally swept off his feet by his lavender haired lover leaving Rei trapped between a writhing crowd and an obviously horny Hiwatari.

An audible gulp escaped his lips before they were covered with Kai's own pair forcing the question he'd been about to ask into becoming a barely audible moan as he struggled with his morals and his lust to decide whether or not the dance floor was the best place for several rounds of sex. After a long and very frustrating battle between the two, Rei's morals eventually won by the tiniest amount leaving him to indicate to Kai that they should leave if they wished to continue.

It took mere moments for Kai to drag Rei off the dance floor, finish his, Rei's, Bryan's and Tala's last round solo, call their chauffeur to pick them up and force Rei into the black stretch limo before proceeding to ravish his kitten's mouth with little regard to who could see them. The slam of the door and the rev of the engine signalled their departure as the two were too preoccupied with swapping spit to realise they'd just let two potentially insane Russian's alone in a packed gay club with endless amounts of alcohol which automatically spelt disaster. Kai separated himself from Rei to relay this to him only to be drawn down once more with a panted "who gives a shit" as the final words for the rest of the ride.

Mere moments later saw the two stumbling through the bedroom door, a beyond pleased chauffeur cradling a rather hefty pile of money in exchange for breaking most speed limits to get them there as fast as possible. Giggles erupted from the younger as he was literally tossed onto the bed, the various levels of alcohol in his system making pretty much everything seem hilarious to the neko-jin. Smirking down at his helpless prey Kai set to work removing what little clothes his kitten had on before struggling to remove himself of his own garments in efforts of enjoying his prize far sooner. Leering down at the rather flushed male currently pinned beneath him Kai leaned in for a sweet chaste kiss before his own lust overloaded his sense, filling every pore with burning heat.

**-Start of Lemon so don't start on at me if you don't want to read it!-**

Fingers danced over golden skin, teasing sensitive nerves as they tweaked at hardening nipples. A rough tongue made its path over lightly defined abs, golden skin glistening in the dim moonlight as the teen whimpered in response to the abuse his right nipple was now receiving. Pants turned into lustful moans as teeth and tongue alternated between one side then the other keeping the Chinese teen in a constant state of both arousal and frustration as he was repeatedly blocked from achieving full release. Fingers slid lower and lower lightly cupping the golden eyed teen's arousal as the hand gently massaged his sex drawing a needy moan from the male. Fingers were slicked with a bottle of conveniently placed lube as they gently stroked the heated length drawing it to full arousal.

"You ready for this?" was the whispered question as a timid nod was given in response followed by a thrust of his hips drawing a guttural moan from the Russian.

Mind still hazy from the constant tweaking, nibbling and licking of his upper body meant Rei was unaware of the slick probing finger gently pushing its way through the tight ring of muscle. Despite not being a virgin thanks to Voltaire and his cronies, Rei's geeky image when he enrolled in school meant any scarring or loose muscle soon healed leaving him as tight as the day he lay crying in a heap after having been raped for the first time. Kai gently turned the teen onto his stomach, tracing the faint scarring that had undoubtedly been caused by the years of torment at the hands of both his schoolmates and Voltaire.

A curved finger brushed against a certain spot inside him drawing a keen moan from the teen as he snapped out of his thoughts in favour of the waves of pleasure wrapping his body in a steamy embrace. Having felt the body beneath him tense, Kai had resorted to hooking his fingers inside the male until he found that sweet spot in efforts of reminding Rei about the potential pleasure that could be taken from sex. Drawing a moan from the teen gave him incentive to slip another finger into Rei's entrance using the waves of pleasure to distract Rei from the burning sensation as he was stretched to the point it became painful.

"Rei, you doing okay?" Kai asked, gently stretching and fingering his lover as he slowly felt the muscles start to relax, the slippery texture of the lube making it easier to pump the two fingers further and further into the puckered entrance. A nod and breathy moan was his only answer as his fingers once again brushed against the bundle of nerves inside his kitten causing the muscles to tighten almost unbearably as they sucked them further in. A third finger slipped in as they began pumping in earnest, fully stretching the muscles before they were abruptly removed in place of a much larger object.

Working his way inside of his lover took far more patience than Kai had but for the sake of his kitten he forced against his will and lust to wait for his boyfriend to adjust before pushing forward another inch. Several moments passed before he eventually breached the final barrier enabling him to be fully sheathed within his raven haired beauty slowly rocking his hips to a silent rhythm drawing several moans and delicious whimpering from the male beneath him. The feel of the bloated flesh inside his heated channel was enough to cause Rei to unintentionally clamp down on the invading cock drawing several curses from the Russian who was struggling not to release right then and there. Grunts and muffled cursing filled his kitten's ears as he began to thrust lightly in and out of the unbearable heat of his partner. Light, shallow thrusts quickly morphed into long, heavy thrusts as the sound of heavy balls slapping against that golden ass filled the room accompanied by the sweetest of moans and pleas that spilled from his uke's lips.

Every nerve on his body seemed aflame as Rei struggled to breathe regularly, broken gasps and pleas escaping his lips as pleasure racked his form with every thrust. Feeling a rough hand slip underneath him to gently stroke his now dripping length Rei could do nothing more than plead with urgency as he was overcome by an intense pressure. He was at this point practically humping the sheets before arching in a silent scream as he basically collapsed in a heap; white splashed across the sheets and his stomach as he heard the telltale groan behind him signalling Kai's release. His anus coated in a sticky white substance as he was gently rolled over and propped against his lover's chest, both panting for breath.

**-End of lemon-**

"I think I like sex with you" Rei mumbled sleepily into Kai's chest drawing a snicker from the man as he forced himself to stay awake and drag his boyfriend into the adjoining bathroom to wash away the evidence.

Just as the two managed to make it halfway across the room, Rei's matted hair swinging behind his near unconscious form they were interrupted as the door swung open with a loud crash. Red and lavender gazed on in both arousal and disbelief before lavender uttered the most memorable words on their trip to Paris, France.

"What the hell did you two do to my bed!?"

The end.

**I finally finished this! It sure took me long enough. Anyway I know this chapter was late ****but I actually have a decent reason as my exams finished much later than I thought they would, and then I had it get signed out and stuff.**

**What's weird abut this is the actual lemon took me what…2 days to write while the rest of this chapter took me freaking forever to get down on paper. And you can't blame me if this is bad since it's my first lemon so be nice.**

**Well I hoped you enjoy this and don't expect me to write any multi-chaps for a while. Oneshots certainly are less stressful so I'll be sticking to them.**

**Remember: It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Oh and thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! Last I checked this fic has scored over 200 reviews, most of which are positive so I'm seriously happy!**

**Sayonara**

**KB**


End file.
